Model Behaviour
by P.O.J.A
Summary: He made an investment, and got more than he bargained for. His reaction to it all...not quite model behaviour. Seto Seren fic.
1. Strike a Pose!

**Disclaimer: Despite my passionate love affair with the protagonist Kaiba alas I own neither him nor Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: **Konnichiwa everyone, the ever diverse P.O.J.A has taken a whack at another fanfic here. It's been on my mind for almost a year now, but after reading a couple of Seto Seren fics those jumbled thoughts finally made sense. It's written mostly from Kaiba's POV but Serenity's POV is also included where necessary. I do hope you enjoy and feel free to review, constructive criticism always welcomed ;)

Note:

- change in scene

-O-O- change in POV (during same scene)

**Chapter 1: Strike a pose**

For the first time in Seto history, I was late. Late for a supposedly important meeting about some potential investors my American subordinate Richard Joseph had arranged. And of all the times for my lovely 2007 SLR Mercedes to have engine trouble, it chose today. I'll have to seriously deal with those imbeciles at Maintenance when I reach home. Then again, I'm sure this was their ploy to finally rid the horrid man of the mansion once and for all; make sure the radiator's low on antifreeze, count your blessings that he's in a hurry for something, and 'boom', engine gone causing him to end up in a ditch somewhere off the highway. Well, sorry to burst your bubble Maintenance but I didn't crash and burn for I spotted my engine overheating miles ago.

And that's how I ended up here. On the side of the suburban highway with no engine coolant and the nearest gas station was overseen 5 miles ago. Maybe this was their grand plan after all...bastards. I popped the hood of my car to let it cool a bit before examining the damage and take the chance outside to observe any stores or vendors nearby that may be of some help.

Not a damn place in sight and sundown is beginning to catch up on me. Whatever, I'll just call Roland and have him—

"Excuse me sir, but I think your engine's overheated," I heard someone say.

"No shit Sherlock," was my callous reply to the most obvious of statements as I proceeded with my dialling of Roland. The girl continued somewhat unfazed by my attitude, as though she expected nothing less of me.

"I think you need this more than I do" and she extended two bottles of water for me to take. "It's no fancy antifreeze, but it works just as well." The last thing I needed was a stranger's sympathy, but I pushed my pride aside just this once for the sake of arriving at my meeting somewhat on time.

As I took her offer I saw her slightly tug on a leash and a little Yorkshire terrier barked at the prospect of having her water given away. She was heading down to the beach off the highway, that plain Jane of a girl. There was nothing too special about her, especially her seemingly hand-me-down attire, but the carefree smile she wore as she carried her dog for the journey to the beach was radiant under the sinking sunlight. I was never good with thank yous so I did what I knew best. Reaching into my wallet I pulled out the smallest change I had and gave her a little something for her trouble.

"Hey," I called out and she stopped to lend me an ear.

"It's the smallest I have, but you can keep the change and get yourself something nice to wear" and I produced a hundred dollar bill for her to take. Again she smiled a smile of knowing as she gently shook her head, raised her hand and said "It's called common courtesy, and you're welcome." She was off once more, stepping lightly to the beat of her own drum leaving me behind to tend to my worries as it should be.

When all was said and done I jumped back into my Benz and did a 90 down the highway eager to arrive less late than I already was. Then reality dawned upon me like a new day and soon I was cruising down to a casual 65 as I headed to KaibaCorp. I wasn't late, the CEO is never late. Everyone else is just extra early.

-O-O-

"Hey sis what took you so long, and where's the water I asked you to bring?" nii-chan said as he saw me in walking distance.

"Some poor guy was stranded on the highway and I figured he needed it more than us, right Kiko?" and my buddle of joy barked affirmatively at my words. Course, I dare not tell my brother that the 'poor guy' was none other than his nemesis Seto Kaiba, for I was sure to never hear the end of it. 'He can call his helicopter to pick him up, why does he need our water?' blah blah blah. Sigh. I love my big brother, but when it comes to duelling, worse yet to anything Kaiba related, he can be a pain.

"I believe there's a vendor down the beach. Would you like me to go buy another?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's getting late anyhow and I'm not in the mood to hear one of mom's tirades about me bringing you home so late."

"Can we at least stay to see the sunset Joey?" I plead.

"Alright," he replied. Ever since I got my sight back the world in all its filthy glory couldn't look more wonderful to me. I lived for these moments, when it's just my brother and I, no cares or worries, just us basking in the warmth of the sun's last rays whilst the tides toil on to form that sea of wonderful blue.

"Are you coming to the show?" I asked breaking the peaceful silence that begun to loom.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" he replied more stoic than I thought him capable. The first time I told him I had finally gotten the modelling gig I'd been waiting almost 3 years for, he was happy. Happy that I'd stopped living out mom's dreams and began doing something I wanted. And then I told him which department of modelling I had entered, and he was furious. He started rambling about how I'd sold myself short, how he wasn't surprised that mom would allow me to do such a thing because she'd sell my soul to make a buck, and other profanities I'd rather not repeat. It hurt to know he disproved of what I was doing, for it was his support I counted on the most.

"Why do you make it sound so dirty? It's very classy, and it's an exclusive show. I'm not walking down a stripper runway Joey, and right now you sound very hypocritical."

"Me? A hypocrite?" he flared in disbelief.

"Yes you! The same brand name Mai buys for you is the same thing I'm endorsing, and I don't hear you complaining one bit to her about it."

"That's because when she wears it it's only for me not for thousands, no, millions of people to see her in."

"Please Joey…I can't…I can't do this without your approval. It's a once in a lifetime gig." I stopped myself short as I felt the saline drops sting my eyes. I can see it's hurting him just as much as it is me, and when he gave an exasperated sigh I braced myself for the worst.

"If I go to this thing tomorrow and I don't like what I see, will you drop it and find something else to model?"

"Oh Joey I promise!" I squealed swinging my arms tightly around his neck, sprinkling a million kisses on his cheek.

"Alright, alright, you're starting to slobber me like Kiko. Now, let's get outta here before mom—" but he didn't finish his sentence as my cellphone rang and I see it's mom calling to find out where I am. Sigh, let the ranting begin.

"Moshi moshi? Oh hi mom…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. I postponed a meeting with one of our European brokers to come to this?" I could've killed the man right then and there as I watched him fidget with his tie, the creases of his brow stained with newfound sweat.

"Please Mr. Kaiba, hear me out this last time. I'm telling you this investment would be most beneficial to KaibaCorp if you give it a chance," he stated fumbling over some of his words. Pathetic excuse for a director.

"Do tell me Richard, since when does Duel Monsters and lingerie go hand in hand?"

"It has been known that in many gaming conventions models are used as promotional items to launch new software and games. And what better models to use than the Angels coveting the glossy pages of Victoria Secret magazines. Their last sponsor declared bankruptcy a few months ago and in order to launch their new line of sleepwear they need a solid investor. This is where you come in Mr. Kaiba."

"I refuse to endow this venture for the sake of delivering a closet pervs dream come true Richard, and believe me when I say the next time you choose to waste time, don't you dare call me," and I flung the manila folder with the proposal in it to it's rightful place; the trash heap called Richard Joseph.

"C'mon Seto, I think he's making a point here," Mokuba said speaking up for the first time since this meeting began. I had often taken him to some of the business meetings as part of his directorial training. That department after all, is poorly lacking a proper head and if qualifications weren't so low these days I would've fired those solitaire playing nuisances a long time ago.

"Don't insult my intelligence Mokuba."

"Don't critique mine before you hear what I have to say." The audacity of adolescents these days, standing up to their arrogant superiors as though we were equal…I trained him well.

"Fine."

"Think about it Seto, if we invest say 10 percent of our shares into this billion _American_ dollar ordeal, and if with their new line sales profit bountifully, we'll be making the hefty amount we needed to begin production on the new duel disk technology you've been dying to start all month long without having to slave away to raise it ourselves. And like Richard says, when promotional times comes around we can always use those same models to help boost our international sales if they are as renowned as Richard claims.

"You're always saying to take risks where there's more profit than loss involved, and quite frankly I think we'll be making a big mistake if we don't nip this in the bud. Their asking price is hardly putting a dent in our account."

"He's right you know Mr. Kaiba, and I'm sure the ladies would be most pleased to be working with Japan's most elite bachelor, eh?" Richard remarked with a sly grin. I return the gesture with the death glare of all times as I processed what Mokuba just said.

"If you want to see what you're placing your money into they're having a Winter Collection show in the New York Armory tomorrow morning our time."

"I don't think it'll hurt to at least check it out Seto." I see I'm dealing with two closet perverts then.

"If you're wrong about this Richard and make me squander a day, you're fired" and with that I left the two men to simmer beneath my words as I summoned Roland to come drive me home tonight. Which reminds me, I have a date with Maintenance when I arrive.

* * *

"Joey hurry up we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh! It's not my fault Mai packed for a whole month," he shrieked as he struggled down his apartment steps with pounds and pounds of suitcases.

"Oh stop exaggerating Joey. Besides, unlike some people I would like to take a bath more than once for the week we're staying there," Mai fluidly replied as she opened the trunk for nii-chan to place the luggage in.

"So dad said he'll be coming right?"

"Yeah as soon as his meeting is over, which should be in the next 10 minutes. Is mom okay with driving by herself though?" I couldn't help but smile at the small question. They may constantly bicker, but I know he still loves her as she does him.

"Hai, she said she'll meet us at the airport. Now let's go before we're late for check-in!"

* * *

"It's more gorgeous than I imagined!" I couldn't help but gasp at the scenery as we touched down into the JFK airport. The city surely became alive at night; Tokyo never had this much lights!

"Yeah, it sure is. You anxious sis?" Joey asked holding onto my slightly tense shoulders.

"More excited than anxious. Now c'mon, we have to check-in to the Hilton Hotel I believe before we head to the show."

"Serenity?"

I turned around hard upon hearing that voice call out my name and just as I hoped, it was indeed Duke Devlin.

"Duke, hi!" I squealed as I embraced him warmly. "What brings you to New York City?"

"Sealing a deal here to finally kick start the dice world in good ole U.S of A. Kaiba better watch out now because the dice man is bringing in some steep competition!" As he said that name I couldn't help but remember yesterday by the beach, when the mighty fell but once to the humble offerings of the warm-blooded.

"But I should be asking the same of you Seren, it's quite a distance you travelled here."

"I'm doing a modelling show here, with…Victoria's Secret," I hurriedly said, a faint red creeping onto my face by now.

"Wow, you're rolling with the big guns now aren't you? Congrats" and Duke gave me a quick peck on the cheek increasing the hue tenfold. "Well, I better be off now, plane leaves in an hour. Take care Seren, gambatte!"

"Was that Devlin there?" I jumped when Mai came up from behind me. She didn't say anything about my rosy disposition, but merely quirked a brow in acknowledgement of my blushing at Duke.

"Oh, uh yeah it was. He's leaving now."

"As should we. Joey's bringing the rental around. Are you driving with us or your mom?"

"I think I should take this one with mom."

"Good answer kiddo," she said as she waved a casual goodbye and headed off with Joey. Mom just about drove in with her rental too.

"Ready to go hun?"

"Ready as I'll ever be okaasan."

* * *

Except at red carpet events I don't think I'd ever seen so many celebrities gathered together like this, much less be amongst the clamour. I'd never been one for unnecessary show, sending off the starry-eyed to such events to bare the name of KaibaCorp in good fashion whilst I rested in the comfort of my office with a contented smile of solitude. Yet here I was amidst the very thing I despised reciting a debatable mantra that it's 'all for the sake of the company'.

"I heard this promises to be their best show yet," someone behind me said. It was then that Mokuba whispered to me that we were seated directly in front of the Beckhams, whoever they were. I truly cared less for celebrities, much less for fashion where it concerned haute couture. It had only been 15 minutes since we arrived and already I was anxious to leave, that is, until the DJ began playing the entry music for the models as we were welcomed to the gala, and one by one they came out in their outfits.

I hadn't known how much women's sleepwear had _evolved_ so to say, over the years. The once classic silk gown was replaced by raunchy lace and spandex, and I had to admit it was quite appealing. The one they called Alessandra Ambrosio gave a flirtatious wink to those that dared meet her eye to eye as she continued to flaunt the assigned silk bra with complimentary undergarments.

The first round of models had just finished their walk, preparing themselves in the backroom for another fitting. But we were not treated to another sighting of these 'Angels' just yet as the lighting changed once more and the music became very Christmassy.

"Debuting in her first high fashion appearance tonight on our gracious catwalk, from the cultural fashion peak of Japan, ladies and gentlemen I present to you Shizuka!" the M.C for the night bellowed.

Suddenly the runway was dusted in artificial snow and glitter, and a remixed version of 'Santa Baby' blasted through the speakers as the young model made her big entrance. Compared to the others her walk didn't demand attention, it slowly drew you into her as your eyes drunk in a sight that screamed 'Merry Merry Christmas'. She wore a simple hot pink Santa hat, the most clothing that adorned her petit frame. The wings she was given had a snowflake design and it only added to the innocent flair her gracious steps took. It amazed me how these women were able to move even an inch in those heels. The 'Fantasy Bra' as they called it accentuated her bosom in the most uplifting of ways, no pun intended, and the curves did not stop there. Her long auburn hair teased the rim of the hot pink micro Santa skirt sashaying with each step, revealing more and more of the lacy black thong worn by a gracious buttocks, and though she was not as tall as the others her legs were seemingly endless in the thigh high black boots she wore.

But out of everything she wore, it was those eyes that lured you to her; a cocktail of honey and emerald swivelled together in the chastest of pools you'll ever find. She didn't belong here, in this world of glitz, glamour and confidence, but she seemed determined to prove us wrong as she gave her signature pose at the end of the runway and strutted off with an array of applause and whistles behind her.

-O-O-

I had finally done it. I took a deep breath, made my way onto that catwalk and gave it my all. And you know what, they liked me! That surge of confidence I tried so hard to develop had hit me like a two-tonne boulder as soon as my alias was called, and it didn't stop when they applauded my efforts. I managed a glimpse in my family's direction and saw Mai busily trying to restore colour in a deathly pale nii-san. I could only imagine what he'd say after the show. Things were running so smooth, I'd done everything the Angels told me, and then it happened.

Snap.

I added too much pressure onto my right heel and off it went skating down the runway, carrying me along for the ride. I'd never worn 5 inch heels before, much less having it half an inch wide, and so I did as Ms. Klum said: 'keep the equilibrium between both feet and the ground steady'. I followed her instructions…for most of the show that is. I thought I would've landed flat on my bum on the runway, but at the height I was falling as well as how close to the edge I was standing, low and behold I had to brace myself for impact with the marble floor beneath the 4 feet tall stage.

When I opened my eyes a few moments later I was blinded by the hundreds of cameras flashing their weapons of mass media destruction towards me, but I felt something warm holding me up. I didn't land on the floor. Actually, I hadn't landed on anything. I was in the arms of some celebrity I was sure, feeling utterly embarrassed that I made such a klutz of myself. Then I heard a name, and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Good catch Seto!"

* * *

**Author's note: Liked it, hated it, thinks it needs improving? All this can be accomplished by pressing that little purple button to your left lol! Will update as soon as I can. Arigato for taking the time to read it ;)**


	2. Angel in Hiding

**Disclaimer: Sigh…I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end…I STILL DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! .**

**A/N:** Hi again! Thanks to all those that reviewed, alerted, or simply hit my page last chap. Glad to know you enjoyed it thus far, and I hope not to disappoint with future chapters. Now, onto the story ;)

Note:

- change in scene

-O-O- change in POV (same scene)

**Chapter 2: Angel in Hiding**

"Good day, you've reached your local telecommunication service line. How may I be of assistance?" I recited for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day. After my 'stint' with Victoria Secret ended a few months back I was greeted with the short end of the stick where modelling was concerned. It seemed as though every potential employer bore witness to my 'fall from grace' and simply refused to hire me in fear of ignominy. Even my so-called agent appeared to have abandoned me when the press got to him!

So I was left alone. Here. At my current status. As a telephone operator. Joy.

But I'm not one to truly complain as it is helping to put food on the table and pay the necessary bills. I just wish that one day it'll be a potential scout calling instead of tourists, or the occasional wife looking for the number of her adulterous spouse's lover.

"Hey Seren, I think I finally found a clip of the show," the operator working adjacent to me hollered.

"Yumi, I told you stop looking for these things! What if someone saw you?" I chastised, keeping my voice low enough for the others not to hear.

"If someone could've seen me I would've been fired since day three," Yumi replied fluidly. The company had strict regulations where the computers were concerned, ensuring that no employer lower than the directors had access to the world wide web by placing numerous firewalls around sites other than those required for district searches. Yumi however, had managed to hack her way into the system by merely toying around with passwords and codes, and frequently took advantage of her newfound freedom much to my horror.

"Sigh. But I thought all clips were removed?" I eventually relented, swivelling my way to her side.

"It's a German blog site. Don't worry, it's like number 55 on the search engine, and I doubt anyone in Japan would scroll through all that trouble to find this illegible crap, other than me of course" and Yumi offered an impish grin.

I had asked the partners at Victoria to detain all coverage of this show specifically from the Domino City media, as a means of valuing the privacy I desired after being let go. I told little to no one of my modelling gig; I wanted a normal life in the dreadful event things didn't go as I planned, and thankfully they respected it. Unless you found a way to infiltrate the system like certain people did, or you happen to be wealthy enough to have Direct cable TV, you'd never know of a girl named Shizuka that desecrated the good fashion name of Japan on the catwalk of Victoria's Secret.

"So how do you intend on reading this?"

"I don't. I'll just play around and hope for the best." Yumi's nonchalant outlook on life never ceased to amaze me as much as it gives me mini cardiac arrests. How could anyone be so carefree all the time? Is it possible not to have a worry in the world, to rely on luck without a doubt that it won't desert you when you need it the most?

"Here we go," she said rendering me from my reverie as she pressed the play button on the video clip. I watched on with sheer discomfiture as the event replayed in my mind in sync with the clip. Thankfully, it lasted all of 10 seconds before it abruptly ended and the webpage closed itself.

"Damn it. Whatever, you looked gorgeous falling though. What's that line from that movie…ah, 'falling with style' I believe."

"Comforting," I replied burying my face in my hands as deep as it would go.

"Ah lighten up will you. Besides, I'd be glad to fall a million times if it meant Seto Kaiba would come to my rescue," Yumi joked as she tried to pry my hands off.

"It was reflexive I'm sure."

'_Like he'll ever do something like that intentionally.'_

"So how was it?" she asked with starry eyes, hands propped under her chin for support as she rested on the desk.

"How was what?" I asked truly baffled at her sudden question.

"The fall," she replied with much sarcasm. "Being in Seto's arms silly! Did you give him a thank you kiss after? Did he check on you after the show? C'mon, give me all the juicy details!"

"As I said two months ago, there's nothing to be said Yumi. I practically flew out of his arms after I realised I was safe, locked myself in a dressing room and waited for nii-chan to come rescue me. The day Seto Kaiba checks on some stranger is the day Joey wins a Noble Peace Prize."

"I know the man's a bit frosty…"

'_More of an ice prince'_ I silently thought.

"…but someone in his position has bound to have had more than his fair share of lovers. I mean, all that work all the time can take a toll on one physically, and I'll be more than happy to relieve him of any…discomfort he may feel," Yumi sang with a sly grin as her expression shifted from general curiosity to a lustful interest. I would never understand how women could fawn over men like that, but I guess that's why I never really had boyfriends.

"Well you can more than have him if you want."

"Tell me you honestly didn't want to feel his lips pressed against yours when he caught you?" Yumi asked, inching closer to me as she examined my face for even a flinch in expression.

"The thought never crossed my mind, nor will it ever," I replied unmoved by her probing glare as I fiddled for something to do other than be interrogated by one of Kaiba's fangirls. I felt her continue to watch me from the corner of her eye, and was more than grateful when her phone rang taking her mind off of me for the while.

It'd be a lie if I said I thought him physically unattractive, but his shallow interior outshines that godly face he's been titled by many. Kissing a frog and hoping it'd turn into a prince seems more appealing than gracing my mouth with his any day. I was never a fan of narcissism, and I don't intend on joining that club anytime soon.

_Ring. Ring. Ring.  
_

Here we go again.

"Good day, you've reached your local…"

* * *

"Why is it a necessity that I join you on this idiotic field trip now?"

"Hey, it's your money being spent, not ours. Besides, I'd rather not hear you ranting and raving after how you 'allowed Mokuba to seduce you with fancies of profit when in truth it was a waste as you predicted'," the little runt answered on behalf of Richard and himself. The American director simply adjusted his tie rather than show his conformity with Mokuba. Smart man.

"Fine. But after this meeting you're acting on my behalf from now on as punishment for making me attend that horrendous show."

"You talk as if you didn't enjoy having that model fall into your lap. Rather, you ran for the catch ne?" Mokuba teased with a crafty grin. The glare I shot him was enough to remind him of his position as he retreated, eager to jump out the limo when we arrived at the sickeningly pink building.

I couldn't help but recall the moment that presently led to my feet crushing the lush pink carpets of the last place I wanted to be in, the walls adorned with their achievements a vast reminder of what I'd begrudgingly gotten myself into.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Mokuba, if you insist on watching that garbage at least mute the damn thing," I asked beneath ground teeth. My study was being renovated to include the new system I wanted installed to continue my latest project at home. Regrettably, the last available space for work happened to be in the living quarters where my darling brother was watching whimsical television again. Stupid Direct TV. I knew should've blocked everything except CNN and MSNBC.

Rather than comply with my simple wish, he raised the volume so that I got a better listen of the programme.

"_Hi everyone, I'm Giuliana Rancic and this is your E! News weekend r__eport. Tonight, our Top story: billion dollar conglomerate Victoria Secret makes history again in the lingerie business grossing an estimated 6.5 billion US from sales of their recent winter line. Reports say that despite the incident involving a debutant model during the show, no financial harm was done onto the company who recently added Japanese mogul Seto Kaiba to their list of investors..."_

"They're talking about you again bro," Mokuba bellowed to me, his eyes fixated on the screen before him as a flash of my picture appears the more they delve into the story. My fingers continued their symphony on my laptop, deaf ears paying mind to those daft broadcasters they pass off as news anchors.

"_...When asked about the future of the model, a publicist for Victoria cited that a mutual agreement between the two parties was signed, allowing Shizuka to fulfill the remainder of her recently altered month-long contract. No solid reasoning behind the motive was given. No comment could also be reached from the CEO of KaibaCorp, as not only was he the conglomerate's latest investor, but the hero of the night saving the young starlet from a nasty fall. In other news, Brangelina finally tie the knot—"_

"You always have no comment. Hey, watcha do that for?" Mokuba fumed as I stole the remote from his grasp, immediately activating the parental block which alas didn't include the filth society passes off as entertainment nowadays. I couldn't stand hearing my name associated with this modelling nonsense much longer, but I would admit there was something of substance spoken about in the newscast that I noted to check during my time of ennui.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba. We are most thankful that you decided to grace us personally rather than solely send your brother—"

"You can take your mouth off my ass now; I'll only be attending this meeting as a precautionary measure. I'm a busy man, so let's get this over with," I replied less than annoyed with the offered sincerity in the intern's voice. I can see I've pissed the hell out of her with my comment as well; at least we're on the same page.

"Right. Please, have a seat" and she directed us to a table where a presentation of the necessary statistics I requested has been exhibited.

"I understand you were unable to attend the meeting with our other shareholders last week Mr. Kaiba," a stoic woman whom I can only presume to be the company's CEO Sharen Turney addresses as she entered the room, dismissing the bothersome intern.

"From one corporate executive to the next, I believe you can understand."

"Hn," she replied with a petit smile as she took her place by the laptop and began the slide show.

"As you can see, with the investment you've recently made we've been able to establish a record 23.1 percent increase in catalogue order placements for the winter collection showcased a few months ago. Regardless of the minor stunt that occurred on the runway, we have not been hurt by the negative publicity—"

"I'd say I have to agree with you on that statement. I do hope you understand though that not all negative press is bad." My proclamation has made more than my subordinates bemused, so I continue with an ongoing question.

"Why did you fire the person that helped contribute to such an increase?" I saw her fumble a bit with my sudden outburst but like the true woman of business she is, she quickly gathered herself to retort.

"Pardon my rudeness sir, but I believe you've been terribly misled and you need to rely on the sources provided to you via this company rather than your slanderous ones." Ouch...she's got more of a spine than I gave her credit for, a no bullshit mentality. I respect that regardless how insulting to my intellect it is.

"Pardon _my_ rudeness ma'am, but you're speaking to my sources. I do my own research where it concerns my money, and I've been keeping track of your profit records even before that show commenced. You're initial interest rate showed a steady growth in 9 percent prior to the show, with buyers improving on those values with an additional 3 percent on the actual date of the show. What amazed me the most was that after the so-called scandal at the event with the debut of your new model, interest rates climbed up a remarkable 11 percent, with 8 out of that 11 eager to purchase the lingerie showcased by that very model.

"So before you start 'letting go' people that seem to be helping the troubled finances of the establishment, remember that you'll be losing more than a supermodel in the process, and I don't take kindly to people toying with my hard earnings. Good day" and I at last take my leave with nothing more to be said that I hadn't already known.

"Mr. Kaiba before you dismiss yourself I do hope you regret not those words after. As I fondly recall it was that very model you assisted during her...descent. I assure you there are many other ladies equally as beautiful and profitable that we can hire for your pleasure," she hissed beneath a carnivorous smile. As much as it irked me to be constantly associated with the blasted woman I couldn't be bothered with some foolish woman's disdain for my righteousness, resuming my exit out the door and back into the confinements of my haven KaibaCorp.

I swear the next person that makes an innuendo about that woman and I will not have enough of a mouth to quiver in fear of my wrath with.

* * *

**-****2 WEEKS LATER-**

**

* * *

**

"Serenity dear, you've got mail," okaasan cries out, waving the letter out to me as she makes her way in the apartment.

"Coming!" Whilst I'm never in a hurry to receive mail, especially from my best friends the tax collectors, I scurried off nonetheless bracing myself for another tear in my already small salary.

"To whom it may concern?" This most certainly wasn't Domino's electric company bidding for my pay check! I took a seat on the sofa to make myself more comfortable for the read. It began,

_Dear Ms. Wheeler,_

_We at Victoria Secret humbly ask your forgiveness at the sudden resignation of your 6 month contract with our enterprise. After much deliberation with our depositors and a personal review of your experience with us, we've decided to permit you a final chance to grace our infamous catwalk. We understand that with your minimal training such an occurrence was inevitable, a risk that we took nonetheless yet impugned you with after the damage was done. As a result, we are offering a 3 month intense guidance course for you to undertake before you are apt to runway model once more. During this period though we will include you in a variety of catalogue appearances, that of which you will be trained for as well. You have until Friday 25__th__ June to send us your response, and we do hope that you will take our offer into deep consideration as we have realised the error in our stringent methods._

_Thanking you in advance for your consideration._

_Sharen Turney,_

_CEO of Victoria Secret._

My pupils were dilated, and my mouth slightly agape as I read the final sentence. I had prayed that my eyes weren't deceiving me this moment, especially after undergoing that operation. I read it once more for reassurance, and couldn't help but allow the saline droplets to fall freely as I shouted for mother to come see the news for herself. I truly had a guardian angel out there looking out for me, answering the prayers I'd offered every night since that fateful night.

If only I knew who they were...

* * *

**Author's note: ****sry I posted it later than expected, but my internet has been down (and still is) for a month and minor writer's block halted the chp for a while. Thank the kamis for internet cafés (though I caught hell finding one that didn't block fanfiction!). **

**In case anyone was wondering what movie line I was referring to (para. 13), it was from Toy Story when Buzz told Woody "It's not flying, it's falling with style." Yeah, no direct link to actually falling off the catwalk, but I just thought it was cute to use ok so sue me :P**

**I do hope to post chp 3 come next week but I've semi lost inspiration after being absent from this site for so long. Anyone got any uplifting ideas? Reviews make me happy hint hint lol ;)**


	3. Angels Take Flight

**Disclaimer: Little Kuriboh and I have two things in common…we both love Yu-Gi-Oh!, and neither of us own it… ;(**

**A/N: **Sigh…it breaks my heart to know that I've semi-abandoned this fic for almost a year now, especially when I was at my SetoxSeren pinnacle. I recently finished an official year of university and consequently I'm given four months to chillax until the new semester begins in September. Lovely isn't it? So this means I can start writing and posting more awesome SxS fics for my readers, especially for those that have stuck by me and constructively critiqued my work. Special credit for that must go out to Sakura Takanouchi, an anonymous reviewer who time and time again noted my flaws and praised my handiwork. I doubt she's still reading this fic, but if so domo arigato for the help ;) now onto the story, many apologies for the long wait. I hope this is worth it…

Note:

- change in scene

-O-O- change in P.O.V (same scene)

**Chapter 3: Angels Take Flight**

A celebratory dinner at the one-bedroom apartment I share with okaasan is far from a ballroom gala. Therefore only 'surprise' can describe what greeted me as I returned from the grocery with dessert for dinner. A bottle of red wine sat chilling on the kitchen counter proved to be a rare feat from my mother's usual bargains. She even went as far as inviting Joey and Mai to come dine with us, which said a lot considering her reservations for Mai in particular. After setting the table with the best china ware, I rummaged through the kitchen draws for some decent-looking candles to illuminate the room. Unfortunately all I found were votive scented ones a friend of okaasan bought as a gift last Christmas. It'll have to do.

"Hmm…something smells great mom! What are we having for dinner?" I couldn't help but ask as my nostrils caught hold of the rich scent emanating from the stove.

"Sorry Seren, but all I could've mustered was some kare raisu. I tried a new seasoning I saw on TV last night though; I can only hope it helps bring more flavour." A face filled with remorse at not preparing a more festive meal was etched on my mother's face. She tries so hard to uplift us from our impoverished status, but with her limited academic qualifications kare raisu is the most ornate we can afford. This modeling gig was our saving grace…I couldn't afford to screw it up now!

"Don't worry okaasan, it smells great" and with a hug I left her to simmer in my love whilst I greeted our guests.

"Nii-chan! Mai-san! Please come in, dinner is almost finished so make yourself at home," I offered with the sweetest hostess smile my mouth could crease into.

"I see you've fixed up the place mom," Joey commented, though his face showed much disdain for the meager household décor.

"Arigato Joseph. I see you've done nothing with your life other than play children's card games," was mother's retort as she made her way from the kitchen into the dinning room to personally spar with him. I saw exactly where this was going, but it was too late to stop it.

"Hey, it was that same _children's card game_ that paid for the operation you couldn't afford to!"

"Well I'm sorry that I had to work two jobs to provide a decent upbringing for my daughter that she wouldn't end up like those sluts your father paraded around in his condo. I see you however have followed greatly in his footsteps." The venom in which they spoke thickened the air to an ominous fog. I wanted to restore the peace, but the right words weren't coming out. Mai, despite being taken aback by mother's last comment, chose a passive course leaving them to battle it out until the time came for the referee to intervene.

"You just can't admit that you're too damn arrogant to ask him for money. Divorced or not, you both share a daughter whose eyesight was at stake. And it's not like he didn't try paying for the operation. I know about how you tore up the check he sent you when he received the news." When his words finally processed in my mind, I couldn't believe my ears. I knew my mother was a proud woman, choosing independence and poverty rather than reliance and wealth, but to hear she'd jeopardize my sight in favour of asking my father for help gave a sickening feel in the gut. Apparently Mai saw my distress and begun her intercession on that note.

"Okay kiddies, break it up now. This isn't about the qualms you have for each other, this gathering is to celebrate Serenity's reinstatement into the modelling world. Now can we place our selfish needs aside if only for tonight and celebrate with the one we love?" Mai proclaimed, efficiently subduing the warriors until dinner was over.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Joey asked behind slightly gritted teeth as he acquainted himself with the dining table.

"Kare Raisu. No tonkatsu today though, I spent that money on wine," mother replied with more composure than I gave her credit for. "Which reminds me…" as she returned from the kitchen with the bottle and several glasses in hand.

"A toast, to the lovely 'Shizuka'. May you continue to blossom on the catwalk of Victoria's Secret and beyond, and continue to be the angel in our hearts."

"Cheers!" everyone bellowed as glasses clinked and tears were sprung, mostly my own.

"How soon do you begin working with them again?" Mai promptly asked as a means of not exposing her displeasure of the cheap Merlot.

"I start as soon as I find a place and get settled within the three weeks they gave me," was my response in between bites of curried rice. One person seemed most discontented with that reply.

"Wait, does this mean you're _moving_ over there?" nii-chan asked, mouth agape and wrinkles freshly littering his once smooth forehead.

"Well I don't have the resources to train there, do a gig, come back home, and repeat the process all over again. I'm not Set—_certain_ rich people you know." I bit back hard on saying his name in front of Joey; no matter how generic it might be used, any mention of those four syllables sends Joey's blood boiling over tenfold.

"But except for that show, you've never been to the US. And I'm sure the queen of independence over there is letting you go through with this," he shot back with a glare strong enough to cast mother to stone.

"You're quite correct Joseph, but I'm surprised as well as amused that this is news to you seeing as she'll be living with _your_ girlfriend until she can manage on her own." Mother reclined in her chair with a predacious smile of victory as she watched Joey shift his anger from her to his beloved Mai.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" he snapped at the woman to his right.

"As soon as I was sure I was able to settle with her. I had to make sure I would've gotten the time off from work first before I made any promises to Serenity. My manager only gave me the approval today Joey so ease your barking, this is news to everyone." All I could do was shake my head with a small smile at their bickering. No matter how frequent the arguments, or heated, the love shared between them was always evident. I longed to find someone I could connect with on such a level, but for now my priorities laid in solidifying my career as a model.

"I found an apartment in Reynoldsburg, Ohio that we could possibly rent not too far from headquarters; a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom space approximately 500 US dollars a month. The thousand dollar check Victoria's Secret sent should cover that expense for two months, giving you enough time to settle down, get a part-time job, and establish a decent pay check to continue making rent. And if it's okay with you're brother, I'll like to reward you with this check for 300 US dollars for any personal expenses you may have. You earned it kiddo." With a quick glance in Joey's direction an affirmative smile was given, and soon my arms were constricting both their necks in the most gracious of hugs.

"Domo arigato!" my voice managed to say amidst the tears constricting my oesophagus.

"It's not a problem dear. You did say that Victoria is covering living apparel expenses for the apartment?"

"Yeah. The company that parents Victoria Secret, Limited Brands, also specializes in real estate. And before you ask Joey, no they couldn't have supplied the living quarters for Mai and me because I'm unfortunately financially inapt. Their condos range in the thousands per month, and that was more than they could offer to a debutant model like myself. They would however extend any showcase pieces of small value that are not being used by the company for my use in decorating the apartment. It includes a bed, television, and some bathroom apparel."

"You seem to have everything covered then I guess. So…when do you leave?" The anger than enveloped his face minutes ago melted away to give room to desolation at my departure. Telling him after that Mai found us a place, doubled with the fact that in three days, I would be leaving my comfort zone of Japan along with those that I love, didn't help to lift his spirits any further.

"Hn. My baby sis is all grown up now, isn't she? I wish you the best imouto, and please do take care of yourself. If you run into any trouble up there, you know who to call" and flashed me his biggest grin yet.

When the time came for the blonde couple to make their departure home, I allowed myself to get lost in Joey's arms before I let him leave. Nostrils taking note of every scent, and fingers mentally tracing every fabric, my heart detailed into memory the essence of the one person that meant the world to me, and bottled it all up that I'd never forget what it felt like to be home again.

"Can I at least get one last sunset by the beach with you before you leave?" he pled with his head buried in the crown of my head, the hairs engulfing it slowly becoming dampened.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Hey Seto, I got mail here from Sharon Turney," Mokuba hollered from the living room sofa. Just one more day and then I could finally shut out the world and its distractions in the solace of my new study.

"What does that impudent woman want this time? I have my own damn company to worry about," I replied, eyes still fixated onto the bright screen before me.

"It's a pretty long email. You want the short version or the whole story?"

"For crying out loud just read the damn email Mokuba!"

"Sheesh, have a cow why don't you? It reads,

_Mr. Mokuba Kaiba._

_Junior Director at KaibaCorp._

_KaibaCorp, Japan._

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_With the recent global economic crisis facing many businesses of recently, we at Limited Brands NYSE Inc. kindly ask that shareholders involved in any of our leading branched companies attend a series of six consecutive meetings of concern relating to the fate of the respective companies, as well as the insurance supplied to the development of these companies by you, the shareholder._

_With respect to the finance supplied by KaibaCorp to Victoria's Secret, there seems to be economic stability on the halves of both conglomerates. However, it is asked that your presence at all meetings be fulfilled as a precautionary measure as index capita is prone to subsequent losses everyday. It is understood that the CEO of KaibaCorp, Mr. Seto Kaiba, has sole authority over the financial shares held by KaibaCorp in relation to Victoria's Secret. It is therefore requested that Mr. Seto Kaiba be present at these meetings as his resources and input are most imperative. These consecutive shareholder meetings are scheduled for a two-month long duration where accommodation, transport, and requested necessities will be provided. Representatives will be allowed to supplant the place of their employers unable to attend these meetings upon documented authorization from the respective investor, and official notification prior to this substitution must be given to the respective officials at Victoria's Secret one week in advance. Failure to comply with such will result in the representative being unable to execute his assigned position._

_The following links provided will showcase the various residences available within the district of Reynoldsburg, Ohio where the Victoria's Secret head office resides, courtesy Limited Brands NYSE Inc._

"After the links the email goes on to kiss our asses about the "welcomed contribution" our company has brought to them. I'll stop there unless you'd rather have your ego stroked now. So what do you say?"

"Forward the email to Richard and inform him of his 'substitution'. We're not going."

"Why the hell not Seto? You can stay if you want to continue running KaibaCorp from the safety of headquarters, but I'm going!" Mokuba replied defiantly as he slammed the laptop shut to emphasize his point. Futile attempt at convincing me otherwise, and an even greater waste if he intended on getting a new system after that display.

"You have an education to fulfill apart from managing this company alongside me. I will not sacrifice my time to go abroad to that land of industrial smut and leave my company poorly attended to."

"Hmm. You never cease to amaze me Seto," the little runt sang as he merrily made an exit to his room. Kami I hate it when he pulls that cheeky shit with me, and it irks my nerves even more to know that technique gets to me every time.

"Explain." No further words need to be said, for the little bastard knows exactly what I mean.

"You seem to be placing great of trust in people of lately, especially Richard," was the playful reply again.

"Excuse?" Now he's gained my attention, and the symphony of ones and zeros my fingers were performing halted momentarily to lend Mokuba an ear.

"You're letting him take your place in the meetings. I mean, unless the email was erroneous it did note that _you_ are the one with _sole_ authority over KaibaCorp's investments in Victoria's Secret. It would be most tragic if Richard makes a little faux pas with _your_ yen during his stay there because he was too easily beguiled by the vices of _his_ hometown. Worse yet if he makes an error in calculation, and with global recession taking charge in America we just may end up making a greater loss than we catered for. And you'd have no one but yourself to blame. After all, _your_ resources and input was imperative, not his. So much food for thought, isn't it?"

He's officially graduated to a 'son-of-a-bitch' status. Mokuba knows he's just made several valid points in those few sentences, and that smirk he's hardly trying to hide jeers on at my large ego and foolish pride. If even one of my senior directors had half the spine and business wisdom he just displayed, I wouldn't have to give second thought to leaving Japan to ensure my foreign revenue was secured. Why'd your age have to be so troublesome Mokuba? Oh yeah, a little constitution called child labour laws.

"Pack your things. We leave in 20 minutes," was the mere response as I shut down my laptop and proceeded to gather my belongings as well.

"Where are we going Seto?" Toying with my pride again I see…miserable runt. Rather than give him the pleasure of admitting my wrong, I summoned Roland to instruct him on household management during my two month departure.

"What about the company sir? Whom shall you administer with the operation of KaibaCorp in your absence?"

"Leave that up to me Roland," I smirked as the maid descended with my final piece of luggage.

"How shall you do that sir?" This man clearly forgot who he's addressing.

"A little thing called 'Skype'."

* * *

**Author's note: So it came out shorter than most of you guys were expecting right? Don't worry, I was aiming for my minimum 6 pages too, but I was just south of that figure for the sake of not shoving down a bunch of info on you guys all at once, despite my late update. This was merely an introductory piece for everyone to recall where we last left our heroine, and to have a taste of what's to come in the new adventure bestowed upon our couple. How will they fair out in America? Next chapter due to be released next week will reveal all. For now, constructive critique is welcomed. I need it after such a long break from writing… :(  
**

**Also, for those who haven't realised it as yet 'Shizuka' is the alias Serenity uses as a model to keep her identity hidden, and I am using the English version of names in this fic. Whilst 'Shizuka' does translate to 'Serene/Serenity' in English, more will be explained in later chps as to why such a supposedly obvious pseudonym was chosen. **


	4. The Devil Wears Prada

**Disclaimer: My story may be updating quicker than Little Kuriboh's latest abridged series episodes, but we still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: **I'm amazed after my mini-hiatus that you guys still stuck around and gave me the support needed to fuel my drive to continue this fic faster than ever! Thanks again to **Sakura Takanochi** and **MythCreatorWriter** for being there when I needed their tough-love reviewer critique, as well as **pink strawberries** for thinking my fic was great when she in fact writes such beautifully descriptive stories (I feel so insignificant compared to your superior descriptive style!). You inspired me to improve my writing in that department, and for that I thank you. And of course domo arigato to all those that also sent reviewer love, alerted, favourite, or simply hit my page, your support always appreciated!

Note:

- change in scene

-O-O- change in POV (same scene)

**Chapter 4: The Devil wears Prada**

"Good day, welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?" was my sweet morning mantra for yet another day. It was no telecommunications office, but the rich aromas of authentic ground coffee greeting my nostrils with each new purchase gave pardon to the hectic morning routine. It surely trumped staying in an office whole day watching my friend Yumi continually defy company regulations.

The three weeks since I arrived in America ran away with father time and lost itself in the hustle and bustle of the exuberant city life, giving me not a chance to reflect on the new adventure that lay before me. Yes, I treated it as an adventure of sorts, for I knew many factors were against my very being here and yet I continue to strive forward and prove my worth in this high society lifestyle of the rich and glamorous. Always the quiet one in the background, this chaotic life these "New Yorkers" lived practically thrust me into the forefront, forcing me to be more abrasive in my approach to challenging situations, and the adrenaline rush of it all I've surprisingly grown to like. I took it as an opportunity to enhance my confidence on a larger scale, a coolness I intended to use and dominate the catwalk with.

Yet I still have so much to learn.

I thank the kamis everyday Mai with her expertise on fashion and fashionistas came to help me establish myself in this city. Being an editor for Japan's version of _Elle magazine_, she used her prestige to land me this very convenient job as it is a 5 minutes drive to Victoria Secret's headquarters, as well as her notorious international connections to get me a dependable and esteemed agent, and even a runway instructor so I can practice 'strutting my stuff' outside of headquarters in addition to the training I will develop there. Unfortunately her stay here has dwindled to just a few days before she must return home or face the dismal pink slip. Her boss permitted her leave for America for only a month, a period which he demanded be spent collecting information on the latest celebrity and designer happenings in America to be used for an article comparing the evolution of designs of two of fashion's leading capitals, Japan and the USA.

But in a way I'm glad she's leaving soon, for her departure will give me a chance to truly be independent. I've always had at least one friend by my side in every journey I've taken in my life, and it's about time Serenity Wheeler leave the nest and take flight on her own. I'm ready for the world in all its daunting glory, I'm ready for—

"Can I have a Grande Toffee Nut Latte with a double shot of espresso, and can I get one of those discount customer card things too please?"

I was most certainly _not_ ready for the teenager that would greet me, and here of all places!

His hair wasn't the long, dark bushy-tailed creature I grew accustomed to seeing the last time we met at Battle City, rather it was a more manageable length ending just under his shoulders. The colour was the same rich black like a midnight shadow atop his head, and it glistened with a sleekness most likely brought about by some expensive hair product to keep it neat. Clad in what I assumed to be nothing but a designer pale yellow dress shirt with complementary black trousers, his stance was very casual as he continued to rummage through his wallet for some change, nothing like the firm domineering posture his brother usually wears. He finally looked up at me to make his purchase, cobalt eyes still yielding the innocence of his youth, and the awkward contortion of his face slapped me back to reality as I realized I'd been staring at him the whole time.

"Um, sorry sir. Uh…may you please recite your order again?" I sheepishly asked with many groans from awaiting customers trailing behind.

"That's alright…Shizuka," Mokuba nonchalantly replied as he discovered my nametag. After those words escaped his lips his head shot up to study me, making sure he was seeing right. I inwardly cursed myself for not using my real name, but then again I expected no one that I knew to be in a place like this so far from home.

"Are you _the _Shizuka? Victoria's Secret newest model?" he whispered out to me ensuring that no one around us would hear the question, nor my reply. With a curt nod I saw a smile sprinkle onto his mouth and eyes of acknowledgment met mine briefly as he recalled his order for me, pretending nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. After fulfilling his order I asked another barista to take over the counter for me whilst I went to the backroom to see if we had any more discount cards.

Standing to the side of the order line I showed Mokuba the two types of customer cards we had, and the value attached to them both. He asked for the Starbucks Gold card, and so I gave him the corresponding registration form. Taking this as an opportunity for conversation he began asking me some questions before I could return to my original post.

"So Shizuka, what's a big-time model as yourself doing working in Starbucks?" he asked, eyes focused on the sheet of paper before him.

"I'm not blessed like you Mr. Kaiba to have such economic stability. I have to work hard to make a living just like everyone else, and this is the easiest way to do so whilst staying so close to headquarters."

He looked up briefly not impressed with the formal title I addressed him with, and with a quirked brow he said "Just refer to me as Mokuba," before returning his eyes to the task ahead.

"Ok then _Mokuba_, why is it you're here paying for coffee when you can fly all the way to South America and have someone brew you a cup of finer quality? Starbucks truly can't be _that_ good!"

"I'd say you've spent way too much time reading those tabloids about my brother. We may have inherited a hefty empire from our stepfather, but that doesn't mean we don't work hard just like you to make a living like everyone else. And while flying to South America is an option, being surrounded by real people and doing things for yourself rather than have servants waiting on your every command like androids is a refreshing change." When he handed me the paper it seemed he saw the look of remorse on my face as he gave me a sympathetic "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything ill by it."

Taking the Gold card from me, he halted his motion momentarily and I sensed his eyes studying me even closer. I was sure he had figured me out, but he merely shook his head and proceeded to make his way out.

"Mokuba wait!" The words just slipped out my mouth, and I had to cover it in fear I'd reveal myself by mistake. I hadn't expected him to turn around either, but when he directed his attention to me more words broke the dam I tried to create with my hands, and spewed forth like water from a freshly burst pipe.

"What brings you to America?"

"A little investment we made in your company, and I'm not talking about Starbucks," he replied with a mischievous smile. "You know, you look really familiar. I can't shake the feeling that we've met before…" and those sharp eyes continued to pierce through my layers, eager to reveal the true me veiled beneath the flamboyant makeup and working-class ensemble.

"Well I did fall on your brother's lap at the winter showing. Maybe you're thinking of that." The reply was fallible, but it seemed to satiate his curiosity for the while as he mumbled a "maybe" and sipped his hot drink, at last making his departure out the store.

As relieved as I was that my identity remained hidden, a part of me was hurt that he didn't recognize me as anything but the new model on the lingerie fashion scene. Did 6 years change me that drastically? I knew my makeup had a part to play in my newfound appearance, but did it conceal Serenity to the point of no recognition, or did time truly dissipate a friendship in bloom that a face out of sight became a face out of mind? Mai insisted I practice wearing more makeup even at work not only to get accustomed to the whole process of decorating my face on a daily basis, but to maintain the façade that I was 'Shizuka' and nothing more to the people I met. But if sacrificing 'Serenity' in favour of a more alluring pseudonym was the price I had to pay to ensure fame remained my permanent pedestal, then I wasn't sure I wanted much more of this life…

* * *

The clock struck 5 signalling the end of my shift for the day. Placing my work apparel into a duffle bag I dashed off to the bathroom to neaten myself before taking the bus to the Victoria's Secret headquarters. As my head took a well deserved rest on the battered head support of the bus seat, I couldn't help but reminisce on my conversation with Mokuba. It was lovely to see a friendly face again, and to say puberty did him justice would be an understatement. He had a more approachable appearance compared to the elder Kaiba, and I wouldn't be surprised if it gave room for more courting openings with the many women hungry to sink their teeth into the Kaiba golden physique and bank account. Guess I'll be seeing more of that action now that he's…wait a second…

"_What brings you to America?"_

"_A little investment we made in your company, and I'm not talking about Starbucks."_

"We" made an investment he said? Which means…oh Kami no!

And here I thought I would've been safe from the wrath of Seto Kaiba and his fangirls, yet I've been dropped into an inescapable predicament of possibly having to deal with both of them if we happen to be present in the same building at the same time! Whether it's duelling or stocks, Kaiba can be a royal pain to deal with especially when his ego clouds all judgement.

_Sigh. _

Taking the next flight to Japan sounds brilliant right about now, but I'm not going to ruin my career because of some ignorant fool. I'll just pray that our encounter won't be anytime soon.

"Shizuka darling, welcome, welcome," Ms. Klum bellowed as I entered the building, holding the small of my back as she guided me through various halls to where I presumed to be the executive floor. "Sharen—Ms. Turney, needs your help with an important business meeting she's hosting right now. We're a bit understaffed today and we're relying heavily on as much intern help as we can. This is Cassie and Britannia, they'll show you the ropes for now," she said pointing to a short, thick blonde and a tall, lean brunette with sharp cheek bones respectively.

"When you're finished helping Ms. Turney you shall report to Giselle Bundchen on the second floor, room 12 where your first photo shoot session is being held. Good luck," and with a polite peck on the cheek she bids me well as she dashes off to her destination. Her German accent remained consistent amidst her English, and I hoped to stay true to my roots as she did.

"So you're the new model-in-training this building's been buzzing about," the brunette called Britannia sang with a portentous tone to her voice. The more I felt her gaze on me, the more vulnerable I became to her troubled stares as she fixated green orbs of envy into the depths of my bicoloured ones.

"Ignore Brit, she's just jealous that they chose you over her lofty 6 ft. 2" frame. Hi I'm Cassie, nice to meet you Shizuka," and the blonde pushed her way past her lean friend to extend chubby fingers towards me. With an amicable smile the gesture was returned, and before I could comment on her kindness she began rambling on about the tasks we had for the day.

"So the first thing on our agenda is to serve drinks to the shareholders in the meeting. I did a little research on each of Ms. Turney's guests for the day and compiled a list of preferred drinks by each of her clientele. So just follow my lead and do everything I say, and we'll be simply chipper," she proclaimed with an air of ambiguity. I guess things really aren't what they appear at first; I would have never thought her to be the conceited type where establishing a work ethic is concerned.

"Most of the drinks are alcoholic, with one stingy bastard almost always demanding a coffee. Lucky us he usually asks for black Chai, so I'm leaving that up to the Japanese mistress. You okay with that?" Although she left me with an option to decline her generous offer, her comrade however wore a face that read "you better make the tea or else".

"Sure, why not?"

"Great. Well the tea stuff is on that trolley over there, so we'll go down to the bar and get the rest of drinks okay" and off the polar pair went to make the necessary preparations. It had been a while since I made Chai tea; almost no one at Starbucks buys it, preferring the instance of the coffees or iced drinks to the coolness of a good Asian cup of soothing Chai. I didn't mind having to do it solo either, as the peace brought about by the girls absence was most pleasing to the senses after a hectic day at work.

They soon returned with a trolley of their own, but stuffed under the arms of Britannia was a pink shoe box that probably contained shoes too small for her.

"Ms. Bundchen sent these up for you. She said you'd make a good impression on Ms. Turney if she sees you serving the men whilst walking on these stilts" and she grabbed the box from Britannia to reveal a pair of jet-black leather stilettos commonly known as 'the hooker heels'. They seemed an inch higher than the ones that sent me flying off the runway in that fateful show a couple months back, but I knew this was just another challenge being thrown my way. They were testing me, seeing if I could really stand the heat of their hell's kitchen called the catwalk of Victoria's Secret. Many have been incinerated, and few have survived hardly scorched, but like the great phoenix I shall transcend the fires of ignominy and at last conquer the 6 inch heels of despair.

"Rumour has it that if you can handle these, you can handle anything they give you to wear! Heck, if you pull this off they just might let you model fulltime again, right Brit?" Cassie nudged her friend playfully on the shoulder knowing well such a comment would piss her off more, and she lavished in that fact flashing me malicious pearly whites the instant Britannia scowled.

"Thank you," I respectfully responded as I slipped off my sneakers in favour of something more elegant.

"Are you sure these are good? The heel seems to be freshly glued on," I noted, rotating the shoe in my hand looking for more imperfections.

"Nonsense, I personally fixed those shoes last week for Ms. Bundchen to try on. You think I'd put my job and life at such risk and injure an international model like that?" She seemed highly taken aback that I would make such a statement, so with a shrug I simply continued to secure the shoes onto my feet whilst mentally preparing to make my entrance once more.

I wobbled the first time I made my way from the ground to stand upright, and even my first few steps forward seemed clumsy, but I was determined to make my mark in this industry and wear these shoes like they've never been worn before. With trolley in hand I made my way to the adjacent room, feet a bit more stable with the newfound height. I heard a few snickers as I walked on through the door, but I couldn't blame them for I too thought I must've looked most comical attempting to walk with such shoes.

-O-O-

It seems nowadays not only do I have to try and juggle running my company from this industrial wasteland whilst attending a series of ludicrous meetings, but I have to play babysitter to a young corporate director acting like a five year old. I though turning seventeen earlier in the month would've stirred a sense of pristine responsibility within Mokuba, but the most stimulation his brain has received is the euphoric eruption brought about by copious amounts of alcohol and caffeine.

The morals of this society play a keen part in satisfying that aberrant yearning within him, permitting him to attend clubs and bars restricted to minors and serving him booze like water, but in this culture a baby could get into those events and be served those drinks if the price is right of course. And it is with these sinful desires he is left at home to sleep off his most recent hangover, whilst I rot away in this defectively air-conditioned excuse for a meeting room, forced to listen to details and pointless facts that his cerebral cells should be noting…the ones that survived his latest binge that is.

"Good evening everyone, let me commence this meeting by formally introducing myself. My name is Sharen Turney, CEO of Victoria's Secret enterprises, and I welcome you to our lovely headquarters where I hope your residence in America courtesy our head corporation Limited Brands NSE is a most pleasing experience. I must apologize for the poor ventilation in this room—"

A scoff from the Frenchman opposite to me stopped her dead in her tracks as he blatantly wiped his brow with a handkerchief to emphasize her point. I think I found myself a new friend.

"Ah yes, my sincerest apologies, but this floor is currently being renovated in order to update such facilities. The other meeting rooms were in a worse state, so for the while may we all bear with the slight heat?"

"Femme audacieuse! You call this a slight heat? Can you not feel it is 35 degrees Celsius outside, or have the chemicals in your face affected your senses? Why could you have not scheduled this godforsaken meeting for another cooler day, or at least when this shit you call air-conditioning actually works? Mon Dieu…" and the Frenchman continued to ramble in his native tongue, many of which I was sure were severe swears under his breath.

"Pardonez-moi monsieur, but this meeting needed to occur today otherwise it would throw us terribly off schedule waiting for a more humid day to befall us, consequently prolonging your duration here." I sensed that the woman's patience was being tested with the foreigner, but the mask adoring her otherwise botoxed face was strictly professional. Yet again I find myself admiring her stature as a business woman, although watching her suffer at the hands of the French was most amusing.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. I have other important matters to attend to," I managed to say breaking the awkward silence that begun to swarm the room, minus the Frenchman's hushed cursing.

"Arigato Mr. Kaiba. Now, please direct your attention to the statistics before us. As you can see the graphical legend indicates by colour the respective shareholders and their corresponding businesses of which stocks in Victoria's Secret were invested in. The pie chart to your left shows the percentage invested by each conglomerate, also containing the respective colours as the legend shows. With KaibaCorp leading the investors by a staggering 10 percent, we've been able to produce such beautiful lines of profit from our last winter collection and catalogue orders."

She changed the slide to show a line graph containing many apexes that brought forth a petit smile to my face. Even the whiney Frenchman was silenced when he saw the statistics, the lines representing the fruit of our labour with many more blossoms to come. Just then one of those annoying interns came accompanied with a drink trolley that better contain the black Chai I specifically requested. Her walk was very pathetic, and as I glimpsed to see if the height she professed was really hers I soon saw why she looked like a complete idiot in motion. The heels were in dire need of repair, with the contact glue holding the very heel onto the sole of the shoe coming apart like threads unwoven from a sweater, and the woman seemed oblivious to it all as she continued to make her way around the table to my side, holding a teacup precariously in her hand.

"Please do ignore the tea server until your beverage is brought to you. In 2007…" Sharen continued, forever bellowing out facts and figures I've already acquainted myself with, the 5 other businessmen around me however, entranced by her statistics. And they call themselves CEOs; what a disgraceful bunch of morons. While they persisted in gorging on the information spewed by the she-devil before us, my eyes gently diverted from the bright projector screen to the young klutz of a woman slowly closing the distance between us.

She held a dainty smile despite her continuous fight with the simple process of locomotion, and her honey-green cocktailed eyes screamed of a youth close to that of my brother's. The makeup she wore made her seem older, yet it was a masquerade she failed to wear flawlessly. There was something about her eyes that shook the foundation of my thoughts. I've met those pools of naivety before, and as the vague memory became clearer in the labyrinth of my mind, a déjà vu of sorts seemed to take place as a familiar scene played before us.

"Oh my goodness," Sharen cried out at the small sound of shattered ceramic. Everyone anticipated a 'thump' to ensue, but the sound was not emanated as I managed to once again catch the damsel before she took another nasty fall. I foresaw the scene and the instant I saw her left ankle twist in an unflattering manner, I arose from my seat and allowed the drink to be spilled there, reaching forth to hold her before her dollied face made its bloody mark on the marble floor beneath us. Applause from my associates filled the air at my heroic feat, especially from the ringleader of them all wearing a smug smile highlighting the fact that her previous declaration about the woman and me having some romantic inclination was far from being implausible.

"Sumimasen," was the soft apology whispered into my Prada blazer as she tried to maintain her footing once more minus the wretched shoes. That Turney woman continued to watch us, the succulence of the unfolding gossip quenching the caverns of her malicious intellect. This foolish aspiring model was about to ruin my reputation for the second consecutive time, yet she always found her way back into my arms, and sadly by no fault of her own. I was developing a conscious, one that needed to dissipate before it could accumulate into something greater, like kindness. I was losing the respect I worked hard to instill in the hearts of all those I encountered, and all because of her. I needed to rid myself of this woman, before anything further evolved from this.

I needed my old life back, one that excluded her from the picture.

* * *

**Author's note: **Many thanks to my beta** Most Unlikely Angel** for pointing out my writing flaws and encouraging me all the way. Wuv you chick!


	5. Most Unlikely Angel

**Disclaimer: I'm no manga artist, just a fan writer, so I guess that means I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: **Ohayo everyone! At last our beloved couple is reunited, much to the delight of you readers and myself! I got some good critique, but the general consensus was that you guys liked it, and so did I. Special shout outs go to the following readers (in alphabetical order) who have been reviewing from the beginning and constantly providing me with support and encouragement to keep me striving forth and improving my work each time.

fanofthisfiction

Kade27

midnight blue08

MeAndMyHarpieDeck

MythCreatorWriter

pink strawberries

Sakura Takanochi

The Duelist's Heiress

.avalon

Thanks guys for all your help ^_^ And thanks to all those that nonetheless read, favourite, alert, or simply hit my page. Everyone's love is appreciated! Sorry about the late update but two words kept me very busy until now: Anime Convention. Does that shed some light? :/

Note:

------ change in scene

-O-O- change in POV (same scene)

**Chapter 5: Most Unlikely Angel  
**

"Tilt your head to the left just a tad…good."

Click.

"Pop that left leg 90 degrees now and let me see you work with that teddy bear!"

Click. Click.

"Flip your bangs for me one last time and show me that million dollar smile. Excellent!"

Click. Click. Click.

"Alright I think we got it. Great job today Shizuka, you can get dressed and call it a day." The words were music to my ears as I allowed my back to resume a more comfortable posture and gently returned the teddy bear to the stand it once rested on. Whispering a few more words of directorial wisdom my way, Giselle returned to packing away her own photography gear and head home after a long but productive photo shoot.

Changing into a more comfy cardigan sweater and jeans I briefly reflected on how hectic the past four hours had been, wondering all the while if my humble beginnings truly had any place amidst the malicious world of glitz and fame. To think the girls I was prepared to call new friends tried to sabotage my career by giving me _faulty_ shoes that were _not_ sent by Ms. Bundchen! For placing Ms. Turney in such an embarrassing circumstance during her meeting and blaspheming the words of another model they were given a month suspension without pay, a justice that would undoubtedly return to ensnare its vengeful hands onto me.

I checked my wrist watch; a quarter to eleven. I recalled Mai visiting future clientele for _Elle_ at a nightclub tonight so I felt the need not to rush home so suddenly. The mini catwalk in the adjourning room and me had some business to attend to before I could make my departure. I'd have to catch the 11:05 bus at this rate, but the extra fifteen minutes would be worth the lifetime of appraisal I'd receive for a job well done on my greatest adversary.

-O-O-

Four gruelling hours.

Four freaking gruelling hours spent listening to statistics embedded in my brain from the previous night.

I should've left after that clumsy girl disrupted the executive peace much to my delight, but that Turney woman had to save "the best for last" forcing my hand in staying until she at long last gave us the estimated quota expected within the next 6 months based on each of our financial contributions. The number of American 'zeros' dancing about the minds of the other foreign investors dazzled them to the point of extracting more from their company to feed the pink fluff and lace of Ms. Turney's own corporation. I, however, was the only sensible bastard willing to wait until their new collection produced merchandise worth the extra yen taking into consideration a little quandary called recession. Fools.

"That concludes our meeting for tonight. I would like to extend my thanks to you once again on behalf of Limited Brands NYSE for your continued sponsorship to our establishment, as well as for your generous time away from your own companies. For any more queries or concerns about your investment or otherwise, feel free to contact me personally, and in the event I am unable to address you please direct your issue to my reliable assistant who will later inform me of the pressing matter."

I rose from my chair with an audible sigh, eager to exercise my fingers on my laptop after abandoning it for so long. It took every ounce of composure in me, not to storm out that room the instant the design for my new microchip processor gave birth in my mind; I needed to get home soon.

Just then my eye caught a faint brown stain against my sickeningly white shirt and in an instant I knew the person responsible for my soiled demeanour. If it wasn't for the fact that Black Chai doesn't come off quite easily in the wash, I would have simply buttoned my blazer whilst mentally swearing at the young girl and toss the shirt aside for the maid to attend to, maybe even use the stain as an excuse to get a new Armani shirt.

But I had no intentions of staying in this country any longer than I had already; much less going about unnecessary shopping for a shirt I can clean now with some soap and a towel.

"Excuse me, where is the nearest bathroom?" I asked one of the other interns sent to clean up the glasses left behind by my colleagues.

"Down the hall, second door to your right," was the timid reply as she continued about her business. As I began to make my exit I felt a soft hand grip mine, and judging by the faint sign of wrinkles on the pale palm the owner was indisputably that Sharen woman.

"Pardon Cecile, she doesn't know that the male bathrooms on the executive floor are out of order currently. Second floor, down the hall, third door on your left; it's the next best thing to the commodities up here."

So many bells chimed in my head telling me this woman had an underlying reason for sending me three floors down to simply use the bathroom, and against my better judgment I ignored the warnings and obeyed her directions if it meant returning to my suite clean and free of this place.

If the posh marble floor was any indication that this establishment served the best for even its lowly employees, the complementary cream-coloured porcelain toilet-and-vanity surely removed all misgivings. Passing through the hallway however I noticed several rooms with a different set design in each; clearly this floor was dedicated to the models for various photo shoot sessions, hence the luxurious accommodations. Figured as much, no company is _that_ generous.

After adjusting the cufflinks of my blazer my right hand gingerly reached in my pockets for the keys to the 2008 Audi A6 Limited Brands sponsored its clients, the resounding of metal against silver and plastic, a homely tune. My ears however managed to faintly catch the tune of another song playing, one that I most certainly was not creating. It didn't take long for me to find the room housing the peppy music, and despite my qualms about transgressing into matters not involving me wandering hands began turning the golden knob, eager to peer in and if nothing at all, shut that nuisance of a song off.

And it was there I saw her again. That damn girl who always found a way to waltz into my life, rather my arms. Yet it was I peering into her life now, and the irony of events ground against my very being like freshly sharpened nails hungrily scratching a chalk board.

Her back was to me as she walked that familiar walk in those all-too-familiar heels, and this time I was prepared _not_ to save her ass if she slipped up again. It was pitiable to see her struggling to fit into a world that was neither willing to accept her for her meagre self, and quite frankly didn't want her around no matter how hard she tried to worm her way in.

"Why don't you spare yourself the time and energy and go home already? I believe you've proven your 'worth' on countless occasions; there's no shame in acknowledging defeat."

My comment startled her as much as my presence, and when she turned to face me I was already steeling myself for the possible streaming tears or raging outburst usually accompanied with my blatant observations.

She gracefully stepped down from the runway and confronted me dead in my face. That I certainly didn't expect from Ms. Timid. Soon enough feminine hands would make its imprint on my cheek I was sure, though I've yet to have anyone dare touch me after cold blue eyes countered their feeble ones.

"Maybe you're right Mr. Kaiba. Maybe I'm not the prettiest or most elegant swan in the pond, but I'd be damned if I don't give it my all and fail a thousand times than give up because someone other than myself thought I couldn't accomplish what I set out to do. I happen to believe in a little something called hard work and faith Mr. Kaiba, but I don't expect someone of your stature to appreciate such values. Thank you for your concern. Oyasumi-nasai."

The response came as gently as her descent, and for a brief second I begrudgingly admit I was stunned. Without skipping a beat she quietly gathered her belongings and left the room without another word exchanged.

I often pride myself in being able to judge a person accurately the minute I meet them, but this girl…this girl once again shook the solid foundation I built my character upon and I simply stood there and watched it crumble into its constituent grains of sand. How dare she accuse me of not knowing the value of hard work when the very company I run was founded on those qualities?! It was then I realized how imprudent and pathetic I allowed myself to become the more I interacted with her.

I was hopeless to the antics of this girl, and it needed to stop.

* * *

So much for spending an extra fifteen minutes on practice. The man really does have a way of souring a good mood, and with nothing less than his usual audacious remarks. Sigh. I can't waste my time fussing about such idiocies, especially when they will be greeting me on more than a daily basis in this line of work.

Adjusting the duffle bag straps onto my shoulder I hurriedly made my way to the bus stop least I miss the last early ride for the night…again…

I was but a mere few feet to the bus stop shelter when I saw these three teenagers who were walking behind me for a while increase their pace just a bit until they were almost side by side to me. And just my luck, the shelter was empty.

"Hey there cutie, you look like you need some help with that bag of yours," one of my potential muggers hissed in my ear. I kept looking straight and walked as though the creeps were never there. It was all I could do to stop the flutter of frantic butterflies from bursting out my stomach in utter terror.

"Hey bitch, my buddy was talking to you there!" another young thug yelled directly in my face, causing my steps to come to a screeching halt. Like a pack of wolves they encircled me till I was cornered, with the gruff one continuing his rant and eyeing my bag the tighter I clutched onto it.

"We're here trying to be gentlemen and here you are like some stuck-up bitch ignoring our gracious requests."

"Maybe you should replace that stick up her ass with something else," jeered a dirty blonde one who looked to be the youngest of the three.

As I got a better view of their faces it was clear that they were not much older than I was, and it made me stop and wonder for a brief second amidst my trepidation what horror these boys could possibly have to go home to for them to stoop to such lowly levels.

"I'm not looking for trouble guys, and sorry for not accepting you gracious request. I can handle it, thank you," was my humble reply as I mentally counted down the seconds to the bus' arrival. Why does time always slow down for moments like these?

"Sorry babe but you came banging on trouble's door when you refused my buddy's offer. But don't worry your pretty Asian head, you really are kinda cute, so I'll go gentle on you. I can't promise the same for the others though" and with that statement several malicious laughs ensued as I felt one of the boys tug on my bag strap whilst the gruff one before me began caressing my face with the switchblade he just pulled out.

Panic competed with the adrenaline racing through my veins and I had to take a quick sharp breath to remind myself to stay calm under circumstances like this. Recalling one of Joey's self-defence moves I stomped down hard onto the instep of the one behind me, and then jabbed the palm of my hand upwards onto the nose of the gruff one with a satisfying "crack". With my bag released by the attacker behind me I swung it forward to hit the young one looking to take a whack at me, effectively subduing him enough to find an opening to flee like my life depended on it.

All the local stores were closed at this hour, and I had yet to explore this part of town preferring to go straight home after a long day at work. Only sheer luck could help me escape now.

I started screaming for help till my lungs burned like hot ice slithering onto it, but only the wind paid mind to my helpless pleas as everyone turned a blind eye to the frenzied girl in flight. Heavy footsteps began enclosing on me, and as the temptation to drop my belongings if to save my soul tonight settled in, a loud screech was heard as a very fancy car pulled up to the curb a few feet from me and opened the front passenger door.

I almost jumped in with my haste, but logic hit me tenfold before my feet took one step closer to the vehicle. What if the thugs had a rich friend and this was some grand kidnapping scheme to collect more girls for human trafficking purposes? It was then the occupant of the vehicle came out, frustrated at my hesitation, but even more livid at the assailants slowing down to examine their new opponent.

"Get in" the familiar voice demanded, and without a second thought I ran into the car and locked the door. I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight that was befalling me. The same man who harshly critiqued me a few minutes ago, the same man I was mentally berating for being such a snob, was now my saviour.

The irony of life, oh how I detest it at times.

I couldn't help but peer from where I sat to see how on earth Seto Kaiba was about to defend himself against those guys. Was he going to bore them to death with statistics on the global economy rate, worse yet…challenge them to a duel?

I dreaded the answer and chose instead to watch the scene with an anxious heart. He may not be my favourite person in the world, but he was here risking his life to save mine. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all…

-O-O-

"Look guys, the bitch has a stuck-up boyfriend too," jeered one of the buffoons flashing his switchblade at me ever so often as a gentle reminder that he was armed and I wasn't. If he thought for one second he was going to intimidate the master of duress, he was dead wrong.

"Leave. Now," was the simple yet deadly warning I gave them. Bunch of American wannabe thugs, that's what they were, especially the one I was currently glaring at, who looked ready to shit his pants but stayed, as if it made him that much cooler in the eyes of his older friends. If he only knew what I thought of him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" was all I heard before one beefy hand swooped down to make contact with my face. I caught him by the wrist, and with a simple twist he was whimpering like a little girl. Before his free hand could dare to make impact with my abdomen I repeated my motion with that wrist, this time taking a few fingers along for the ride. People don't realize the simplicity in joint movements compared to that of brute muscular force.

"What are you fuckers standing there doing? Get him!" he grimaced, unable to tend to his wounds and slumping on the ground like the lowlife he was.

A slender scruffy looking redhead picked up the pieces of his brusque friend, scooping up the fallen switchblade and slashing wildly towards me. He limped with each miss, and I used the opportunities to dolly him up like his broken nosed friend. I didn't have to look twice to see the young dirty blonde one scurrying off; how pathetic.

Entering my vehicle I saw the girl staring at me with a dazed and confused look. I didn't have time for "thank yous" or other rambling words of gratitude, so I proceeded as normal restarting the engine and heading down the highway. Strangely enough, I didn't get any.

"Where do you live?" She jumped with my sudden question, and I hadn't realized how dangerous I sounded until I heard her weak response of "erm…Marlan Avenue, Reynoldsburg. The 'Wind Rivers' apartments."

I wanted to apologize for my curtness, but the right words weren't coming out the way I wanted them to, and I wasn't given a chance to formulate a decent response as she addressed me for the first time since she entered my car.

"I called the police. I wasn't sure how things would have turned out." It was then I noticed the cellphone clutched within dainty fingers white with fear. I could only imagine how traumatizing tonight would have been for her, but what did she expect going out so late in such unfamiliar territory? If I wasn't there—

"And…thank you for coming to my rescue. Not everyone would have done something as courageous as you did for a stranger."

And then it hit me, why did I save her? She was nothing of importance to me, and I could've done the same as the average citizen; call the proper authorities and let them handle the situation that was none of my concern. So what made her different? Was it the fact that her youth and innocence screamed at the soft brotherly side of me, her cries of desperation clutching to the memories hidden in the labyrinth of my mind, reminding me of times in an orphanage when a young brunette constantly came to the defense of his younger counterpart?

Or maybe my instant recognition of the girl in the worn-out attire needing help caught my attention, and the fact that we weren't as "strange" to each other as we thought, despite us having exchanged little to no words. Whatever it was, it placed a light quiver deep within and the feeling as foreign as it was, felt right.

"Make a left turn here," she directed breaking the small silence that begun to loom, a silence neither of us seemed to mind. Throughout the drive she made no motion for conversation, something I could respect from her, being a creature of solitude myself.

"This is it."

We came to a stop by a middle-class apartment sheltered in darkness as her neighbours slept on, ignorant of the trials one of their own faced during their blissful slumber. But the girl paid no mind to the previous happenings, choosing to look forward to a new day than wallow in irreversible events.

"You didn't have to drop me home, but I thank you nonetheless for your generosity. I guess your not as frosty as everyone thinks you are." With those words she left me with a petit smile and hurried up to her floor. I drove off with those words replaying in my mind like a broken VCR tape, wondering when morning dawned if I'd still appreciate the comment.

-O-O-

And there it was, that minute tug at the crease of his mouth that gave him away. I doubt he knows that I managed to spot it before I left the car, but I'm glad I did. For all the years I've heard Joey complain about his callous nature, and seeing it in action once before, I branded the man as being nothing but the spawn of some greater evil, and often did I marvel how Mokuba could ever be blood-related to someone like him.

But tonight, layers of ice melted off the iceberg around a heart I wasn't sure still pulsed. Tonight, he proved that smiling wasn't an impossible feat for him.

Tonight, he was human.

And for the first time, I liked him.

**Author's note: yay for interaction! And you got a mini action sequence too, something I didn't plan but just came to me as I was typing this chapter. So plz, the green button below pleads for your reaction to this update!**

**Many thanks to Most Unlikely Angel for not only inspiring the chapter title, but for beta-ing this fic for me as well.  
**


	6. I'm too sexy for this crap

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! this pairing would not be fiction ;-)**

**A/N: **Did I mention I have the best reviewers in the world? I may not be racking up reviews in the hundreds, but the content in each and every one of you guys messages surely trumps numbers any day! I am amazed every time at the positive critique you guys give, it really helps both my writing and my inspiration! Glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far, so am I teehee, and I hope that this chapter continues my streak of improvement :D

Now I would give the standard excuses about school and bleh as to why this update came so ridiculously late, but I rather spare you guys the sad story. This semester was really rough on me, but it's finally over, I have the time, and while inspiration is here I shall update. Please do enjoy, and HAPPY NEW YEARS !!!!!!!!!

Note:

------ change in scene

-O-O- change in POV (same scene)

**Chapter 6: I'm too sexy for this crap**

As morning broke painting the skies with streaks of orange, pink and blue, the colours and clouds carried with them promises of a relaxing weekend ahead considering the hectic week of slaving away at _two_ jobs that I somehow managed to survive, not to mention my most frightening, yet interesting, Friday night.

The first time, I saw him smile.

A gentle warmth touched my heart to know that a man with his frosty notoriety was really capable of kindness to people other than his brother, and I hoped that when the sun's golden rays entered his window, last night's compassion wouldn't retreat into the shadows of his bedroom, or his heart.

As I made my way to the kitchen to prepare the last breakfast I'd be having with my roommate until my return to Japan, I was a bit startled to see her beat me to the punch considering her late return from that club a few hours ago. Busy reading the morning papers, a new trend of lately I realized, she was absently nibbling on her toast and sipping some freshly brewed coffee whilst a plate of ham, eggs and toast was set awaiting the second diner.

"Ohayo Sleeping Beauty, rest well?" she kindly asked, looking up from her article to acknowledge my presence.

"Morning. Yeah, you can say. I'm surprised you're up already, with breakfast made and everything!"

"Well I do have about three flights to make today before I can taste Japanese soil, so I have to make an early start. There's orange juice in the refrigerator if you want; I figured after working so often in Starbuck's you'd get sick of coffee at some point."

That, coupled with the fact that I'm not a coffee person, made her offer all the more generous.

"Arigato."

Settling down into my chair to begin feasting I nearly choked on my first bite of toast as she craftily slipped the front page article for me to view, the headline catching my eye in the most appealing of ways.

His picture was plastered largely over the local front page; he was wearing that seductive smirk of triumph again coupled with a strong 'thumbs up', a smile that melts the hearts of many women and I was far from immune to it at times.

"So it seems he's here promoting that dice game at several state conventions, including MatsuriCon right here in Ohio today."

"Well he did say he was coming to increase the competition with KaibaCorp here, so I'm very proud of his accomplishment," was my feeble response with a lowered head, fighting the heat slowly rising towards my cheeks.

In the beginning he was nothing more than a hormonal friend of my brother's — only out to suit me because Tristan showed his interest in wanting to know me on a very close basis. What Tristan ever saw in me I will never know, not that it matters now that he's with Tea, much less for Duke who saw me as a worthy enough 'prize' to be won. But now…things changed over the years with all of us maturing in our own way, even Joey to an extent.

Duke and I became somewhat close friends after he placed his womanizing ways on hold for the sake of giving good business logic a chance. That was the first step to a more sensible, established Duke that I began appreciating the closer we got. Eventually entrepreneurship got the better of him and soon we moved from seeing each other as often as we pleased, to hardly making time to phone the other. My heart silently grieved the less I saw of him, but to openly admit such a feeling was something I was not prepared to do.

Having him so close to me again after so long touched a crevice in my heart I had long tried to fill with necessities of my own life but to no avail. I didn't want the heartache of a distant relationship, providing he still shared an interest in me, but now things were once again changing, and just as I was start to find my own way, I get lost again in the thick forest of my feminine emotions.

"It's en route to the state airport so it won't be a problem for me to drop you there if you like." Mai's words silently shook me from my revering and as the information seeped in I was aghast at what she was implying, not to mention embarrassed that she read my curiosity in seeing him so vividly.

"How am I supposed to get back home? I've never been on that part of the county before, Mai."

"There's bound to be a bus stop or a train nearby you can take. Besides, come today you're officially independent so why not test those skills and visit your friend. You know you want to see him." Though only her eyes were visible as she downed the last of her caffeine, the implication that final comment held was most evident in violet orbs. I liked him, and my face no longer held the truth from the world.

A small smile of confirmation on my end was all it took for her whole being to light up with the knowledge that she was dead right. Gently resting her cup onto the table she calmly raised from her seat, triumph at her accurate instincts etched all over her posture.

"Well if you want to make it to this convention get a move on it kiddo. If I am late for my flight you're paying the taxes got it?"

No further words needed to be exchanged as I gave her a quick but tight hug and proceeded to get myself ready.

-O-O-

"What?!"

"I'm just reading what the article says here bro."

_Dungeon __Dice Master Duke Devlin has taken this country by storm with his nationwide convention tour, much to the delight of many local duel monsters gamers. This new form of the classic Japanese card game is not only a refreshing twist on the strategies of the game, incorporating dice with special abilities correspondent to the once treasured cards themselves and an entirely new playing field, but coupled with his top of the line holographic effects sponsored by Industrial Illusions it seems not even the likes of KaibaCorp technology is ready for this new gen version of duelling._

"According to the tour date he's making one more stop for the year, with today's venture being right here in good ol' Ohio."

It took every ounce of strength in me not to send the tea cup clutched between my fingers spiralling towards the wall before me, eager to release the pent up rage at hearing how my supposed 'competition' has been silently rising to the top right under my very nose. How dare that playboy duellist desecrate the sanctity of Duel Monsters by replacing the very cards valued for years with some second rate dice, and not to mention the people of this country are actually gobbling up his garbage like free caviar. Ingrates.

People may think that this is the beginning of evolution for the game, but what he has done is ruined the solid foundation of logic and strategy that this game was built upon and made it nothing more than another game of chance mind numbing gamblers can enjoy.

"Get dressed, we leave in fifteen," was the mere command as I rested my half-empty cup of Black Chai into the serving tray and made my way to the bathroom.

"To go where, Seto?"

"You really had to ask?" It seems my scowl got the message across faster than my words did as in no time Mokuba was locked in his room, presumably searching for suitable attire to attend this excuse for reasonable gaming and anime publicity.

* * *

It was barely 9 o'clock and the Holiday Inn convention centre was already packed with hoards of people, most of them adorned in cosplay or T-shirts of their favourite Star Wars, Star Trek or video game character. The exuberance of the place quickly stole my breath, allowing panic to slowly seep in as I realised how alone I was in such a large environment filled with undistinguishable faces. If it was anything like the anime conventions held in Japan, there should be a section dedicated towards the variety of games be in cards or video, and I was sure to find the dice master there. But where do I even _begin_ to look?

A girl clad in a short, pink-plaid mini skirt and black monogrammed shirt tied at the ends to not only shorten its length, but increase her bust size, was busily handing out fliers to patrons, and directing them to her respective stall.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Dungeon Dice sector is?" It was a miracle she took in a word I said; my ears were ringing from the noise and I'd only been inside for 5 minutes.

"That's with the hot Japanese guy, right?" she practically screamed in my face, multitasking taking pictures with patrons and handing out fliers. I couldn't help but sigh, amused that his reputation succeeded him even in this foreign land.

"Yeah, Duke Devlin. He's supposed to be premiering his game Dungeon Dice in here and—"

"Save your breath darling I'm a booth girl, I know what he's here for. Go straight down this pathway and keep an eye out for the swarm of video game cosplayers on your right. They'll direct you to his booth. Hi, don't forget to check out G4's…" She ignored my presence and continued to address the patrons; she was after all, working. Taking her advice I followed the path, glimpsing ever so often to both my sides as I took in the variety of activities held at the event. I'd only ever been to one convention before with Joey, the Tokyo Game Convention in autumn of '05, but it never had the glam that MatsuriCon was proposing for its attendees.

Sure the place was significantly smaller, but what MatsuriCon lacked in size, it made up for in its assortment of entertainment.

Lost in animeland I hadn't realised I reached my destination, that is, until I bumped into the Dark Magician himself! Or at least, someone dressed up as him. Upon impact I yelped, taking a step back so as not to damage his costume any further.

"Watch it, the staff is fragile you know!" he snapped, holding his beloved item closer to him as he walked past me with a look of pure resentment.

"Sorry." Definitely beware of the cosplayers here, they're just as hardcore about what they make as back home!

The G4 girl was right about the collection of video game impersonators leading me to Devlin. I didn't think Duel Monsters was as popular in the States as it was in Domino City, but the series of Dark Magician Girls, Harpie Ladies, a Mystical Elf, and the most elaborate Celtic Guardian costume I've ever seen surely removed all doubts. There was even a little boy in a Kuriboh costume; I couldn't help but be in awe at how adorable he looked.

"Serenity, is that you?" Upon hearing a name I thought long left behind in Japan, I jumped up from cooing the young boy only to be greeted with brilliant emerald eyes, a bit dim from fatigue yet nonetheless happy about my presence.

"Duke…hi," was all I could muster, fumbling with loose strands of hair if just to distract myself from blushing brighter than my hair colour.

He parted his way through the crowd, settling for nothing less than a hug from an old friend. It felt so good to be in such a welcoming embrace, especially after being plunged into such a grand environment, and boy did it smell good too!

"What brings you to MatsuriCon?"

"You aren't exactly the most discrete person you know," I chuckled, and with a sheepish grin he fidgeted with the back of his head like a child who's just been busted with sneaking one too many cookies from the jar.

"Yeah, well, Pegasus thought it would be good to absorb as much media coverage as I could, what with KaibaCorp being the household name here. I was taken aback initially at how well people are taking to the game, but it just proves what rewards hard work can reap."

There it was again, that million dollar smile of his, glistening with pride as we watched his booth girls and other assistants give demonstrations of the game on the mini holographic tables they had set up. The floor was decorated like the dimension dice board used in his game, and several dice of all sizes were used to adorn the area and set the general theme. Surrounding them were other normal tables filled with people playing Duel Monsters the classic way, but it didn't stop others from duelling with their patented duel discs in the parking lot of the hotel.

I really felt proud and happy for him, for being able to see his baby grow in ways unimaginable.

"Hey Seren, mind if I ask you a favour?" His question broke my revering, the sound of my real name yet again resounding in my head.

"Only if you comply to mine first."

"Shoot." He seemed unfazed by the rebuttal. Always the cool one aren't you Duke?

"In public, do you mind calling me 'Shizuka'? That's the name I'm signed under Victoria's Secret for confidentiality reasons, and I really don't want the media catching hold of my true name."

"My bad, I almost forgot Tristan told me about your pseudonym. Well seeing as you are officially a rising star in the US, mind helping out another debutant?"

"How so? I'm sorry but I hardly know the logistics of your game; I don't think I'd be of much help." I felt embarrassed that I knew so little about how to play his game, but he seemed not to care much as he quickly went behind one of the booths and produced a costume before me.

"Oh no Duke, you're not asking me to cosplay?"

"The girl who wore the costume originally called in sick this morning. The other booth girls have their hands tied up with helping new gamers, and well this was sort of my poster ensemble." His gaze was directed to a cardboard cut-out of the magic card Graceful Dice, one that struck home to me knowing very well this card, along with Skull Dice, won Joey many duels in Battle City. But why this card?

"Well, unfortunately there aren't any special Dungeon Dice monsters but Pegasus says he's working on changing that." I hadn't realised I made my thoughts vocal, inwardly chastising that I was lucky he didn't hear what I thought when I saw his gorgeous frame earlier.

Clad in his usual red sleeveless jacket with black undershirt, tight leather pants and that signature die earring hanging daintily from his left lobe he was the essence of gothic-rock sexuality, and like any normal female teenager I had a weak spot for the bad boy image.

"Why not, I did promise you." He directed me to one of the changing rooms his female comrades used whilst he busied himself with schmoozing potential buyers, taking photographs with fans and signing autographs like the celebrity he is.

I crept out from the dressing room a bit nervous that I wouldn't execute the outfit quite like the former girl did, but recalling my profession I quickly shook off the nerves and stood proud strutting my way over to Duke's side as he just finished another group shot with three Harpie Ladies.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing," he whistled, mouth slightly agape as he took in the sight before him. Though the costume consisted of pink shorts complimented with a pink top hat with angel wings and mittens to match, a white sleeveless shirt ending 2 inches above my navel with black suspenders, and the biggest yellow hush puppies I'd ever wear, I felt more clothed and thus a bit more confident than the usual bra and thong Victoria Secret adorns its models in.

"Now, to complete the outfit…" He went yet again to the back of the same booth he found my costume, to produce a large blue plush die to complete the outfit. Props too huh, guess that photoshoot with Giselle yesterday is about to pay off.

"How do you want me to pose?" I asked testing the weight of the object in my hands.

"You're a model darling, improvise!" Hurrying off to a man tailored in a suit not befitting his surroundings, I left the businessmen to conduct work whilst I watched the cardboard cut-out for inspiration.

"Well, here it goes" and holding out the die before me, leg popped upwards, I gave my best Graceful Dice impersonation much to the delight of the patrons as in no time they were hurrying to take pictures of and with me.

-O-O-

It had been years since I last stepped foot in a convention personally; the environment was more suited to the Mokuba types who enjoyed seeing half-naked girls parade around as anime characters, not to mention the hentai driven boys looking to satiate their need of new video games, manga and science fiction purchases. Not in the mood for unnecessary show, I resurrected an old favourite of mine in hopes that the disguise would conceal my true identity.

"Nice Kaiba cosplay," a young girl presumably Mokuba's age sang as she passed by, noting to the friends she now rejoined of my arrival. Wait, did she say _cosplay_?

"Hey guys, this guy really went all out for the trench coat too! It defies gravity just like Kaiba's!" another random boy yelled to his group of friends who were now forming a semi-circle around me, observing and critiquing my silver briefcase and long blue trench coat. Kami almighty these imbeciles think I'm cosplaying myself. Why would you want to cosplay an _actual_ person anyway? My helpful brother just stood by soaking it all in, joining in their merriment and even engaging in their commenting spree.

"Guys look! _This_ guy is the _real_ Kaiba cosplayer!" Finger pointed straight like an arrow, the attention was now diverted from my standing figure to a random person clad in my Battle City ensemble wearing his duel disk proud. He went so far to even get his hair styled like mine. Americans are truly insane.

"Guess you're more popular that you thought huh Seto?" Mokuba laughed momentarily, until a red-haired girl in some ridiculously tight black shorts that should be called underwear, and a black bikini with red flames to match her wig, flashed him a most flirtatious wink before sashaying her way to the AMV screen arena.

"Have fun with Devlin!" and he was gone, hungrily chasing after her like a lion would a young antelope.

Raging teenage hormones, glad I never had them.

Following the trend of booths it wasn't long before I saw where Devlin would most likely be situated as the floor was filled with Duel Monster characters. Shame that he still holds onto the very game I dominate in order to promote his own pathetic one. If people wanted to play with dice they would have gone to Vegas.

But it was the crowd attraction towards his booth that ground against my nerves. How could something so pointless be generating this much attention?

And then I saw the main feature, taking photos with a group of horny pre-teen boys busily checking out her assets whilst she naively continued to pose with a huge die in her hand. From the cut-out not too far from her I recognized the costume to be Graceful Dice, the scapegoat magic card the mutt used in my tournament.

Then the model turned in my direction, and flooded my being with an instant burst of anger. It was her, that clumsy girl from last night! How dare she support this shitty excuse for a game? I hadn't known when I dashed off to her side, but soon fingers were clutched around a dainty arm pulling her further from this nuisance as I possibly could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The fury reverberating from me caused a small shiver to run through her, but soon her spine kicked into gear and she began competing with the icy glare I was surely probing her with.

"What the hell do _you_ think you're doing?" Her voice was low, but the anger was evident as she tried to tug away from my grasp. Unfortunately, I was far too strong for the damsel, and I wasn't about to let her go that easily without some damn good answers.

"Are you blind, or have you forgotten about your contract already?" My words cut deeper than I thought for reasons unbeknownst to me, but it didn't matter for she needed to understand the severity of her betrayal.

"Last I checked Mr. Kaiba I was signed under Victoria's Secret, **not** KaibaCorp. If you think after last night I owe my loyalty to your company then your dead wrong; I'll find another way to return my debt to you. Now let me go!" she bellowed as she continued to tug harder. Her strength was wasted as I quickly released her, knowing well her words were right.

Obviously she never made an official commitment to be spokesmodel for my company, how could I have let that logic elude me?

"Get the hell away from her Kaiba!" Within seconds of my release pretty boy Devlin was rushing by the model's side, placing an even greater distance between us. "If it's the competition you're after, come to me."

"Don't insult me Dice boy, you're pathetic gambling charade won't stand strong for long. Just look around you, Duel Monsters is here to stay, and clearly you agree seeing as your using those very cards for promotion. Competition? Ha! What a nuisance." Flashing him my most arrogant smile I left him to simmer in my words before giving the girl one curt glance, pondering now the many places I would have to search to find my hormonal brother.

"Did the bastard hurt you Shizuka?" was the last thing I heard before I was once again lost in the crowd, gaining many glares from the observers to my fiasco. So her name is Shizuka…it suits the feeble nature of the owner.

"Hey you're the old Kaiba cosplayer. The other cooler one is challenging you to a duel in the parking lot to prove who the better Kaiba is!" the random boy from earlier rambled in my face. I had no time for this crap.

"I don't duel third-rate duelists."

"Guess the other Kaiba wins by default," he shrugged and proceeded to carry the news to his comrades. The little bastard was right, if I didn't go I forfeited, and one to never back down from a challenge if just to preserve my ego I followed the runt prepared to wipe the floor with all of them.

* * *

I hadn't intended on spending the entire day duelling amateurs, but with one defeat came another more eager and determined than the last, ready to challenge and prove that my deck wasn't as invincible as it seemed. I was surrounded by a bunch of Wheelers, and I lavished every match watching them squirm beneath my triumph. Losers will never learn.

Heading back inside, I saw that almost the entire centre was cleared minus the booth owners packing up the last of their belongings. It didn't take me long to find that hentai brother of mine, crowded by five girls all scribbling their numbers on whatever exposed skin they could find on him like a post-it. I couldn't stomach much more of this.

Grabbing his collar I rescued him from the gold-diggers, much to their and his displeasure. He'll thank me later for it.

"Call us Mokie!" one of the girls bellowed on behalf of the group.

"I will girls," he smoothly replied blowing kisses and seductive winks.

"Thanks for cramping my style Seto; jealous much that the ladies wanted me?" With a swift tap across the back of his head Mokuba was reminded of his position as the younger respectful brother.

"Ow!" He merely received a grunt in response to his whining.

Jealous…how dare he say that I, _the_ Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was jealous, and jealous of him, my _younger_ brother, no less? That's almost as absurd as saying I was jealous of that girl being with Duke.

No sooner had those words been spoken than I saw the pair heading into Duke's fire engine red Ferrari parked a mere 5 empty spots away from my vehicle. The anger was building up once more, and I was helpless to it.

"Aren't you getting in the car Seto?" Mokuba was already seated and buckled.

I stormed inside and jammed the key into the ignition, turning hard and switching gears as fiercely as a NASCAR racer.

"Take it easy bro, I won't joke about the girls anymore. Didn't think you'd take it _that_ hard," he exclaimed, mumbling the final sentence.

I wasn't jealous of you dear brother, it's that sickening Devlin Dice Monster that pushes all the wrong buttons with me. He and that girl. Doesn't she know what kind of playboy she's really with? He'll take her over to his place I'm sure, seduce her into doing things she doesn't want to, maybe even get her intoxicated enough to make it seem consensual.

Why should I care what they do? If she really wanted to get raped despite what almost happened last night, that's her business not mine. I don't care, and I'm most certainly _not_ jealous of that excuse for an entrepreneur. Envy is saved for those who cannot attain what they wish to have. I'm a Kaiba, and whatever a Kaiba wants a Kaiba gets.

Does that mean I wanted her?

-O-O-

Duke offered me a ride home after the convention, one I was most grateful for. I managed to see an infuriated Seto Kaiba enter his vehicle parked a little away from Duke's, glancing at me once before he got in. Did he still hold a grudge against me for earlier? What an arrogant asshole! I can help whoever I chose to, I'm not his property!

"You okay Serenity?" Duke addressed me as soon as we arrived at a red light, seeing the furrowed lines of my brow.

"Yeah, it's nothing I'm good" and I offered him my best Serenity-is-really-fuming-on-the-inside-and-doesn't-want-to-be-bothered-so-please-pretend-that-she's-fine smile.

He didn't take to the gesture too well, but respecting my solitude he dismissed any further questions and continued driving.

"So how long are you in town for?"

"Only 3 more days before I have to fly over to Dallas, Texas for the final convention of the tour, AnimeFest."

"Oh. And will you still be in America after that?" I tried hard not to sound disheartened, but it was futile to resist the lump surfacing my throat.

"Yeah, for about a month though before I must return to Japan to update the gameshop with my new findings. I'll be working in Industrial Illusions Headquarters till then, particularly on the prototype of the Dungeon Dice duel disk Pegasus and I designed a while back. It's still in the R&D stage, but it's showing signs of success already." Pride was the sunshine that illuminated his face.

"Wow, if that follows through you'll surely be giving Kaiba a run for his money."

"That's the plan. Heh heh."

Speaking his name again sent my blood boiling. He looked at Duke and me with such disdain in steely blue eyes; was he jealous that I chose to help my friend? Did he think we were more than friends? What should that matter to him anyhow? Jealous…I snorted at the theory. Corporate competition was more likely stroking his big ego the wrong way.

Big ego…wonder if he has a big—

Wait. What am I thinking?! Bad Serenity, thinking about Seto Kaiba's…stuff!

"Which way 'Ren?" Ah yes, car ride with Duke, focus!

"Umm…make a left turn here Duke." How did I move from berating the man to thinking about him naked, whilst in the presence of the man I've been crushing over the past few months? I should run before I start thinking out loud again.

"Arigato for the ride Duke, hope to see you soon then," but before I could pull the door handle his hand was atop of mine, holding it until he gained my attention.

"Serenity, wait for a second please."

He exhaled a breath and waited for me to settle once again into my seat.

"It was really nice to see you again. And I—err—I…I really missed you 'Ren." He paused for a while, gathering his thoughts before he continued.

"I know I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around in the beginning. Heck, I was a ladies' man, no girl wants that in a boyfriend. But I've placed those times behind me; I want you to know the real Duke Devlin."

"Duke…"

"Before today I would have settled for your friendship, but seeing you after so long reminded me of the feelings I harboured. I don't want to be just friends anymore 'Ren" and it was then he leaned in to press his lips against my own soft ones.

I didn't reject the offer, delving into the kiss and enjoying every second of it. The man was skilled, but something about it felt empty. Where were the fireworks and angels singing hallelujah? Where was that special feeling I waited for when I dreamt about this very moment?

Pulling away gently I cupped his cheek in my hand and gave it a soft kiss before making my exit from the car. Like a true gentleman he waited until I entered my apartment before he drove off. It tugged at my heart that the feeling was mutual, and I knew then I couldn't deceive him into a relationship with me.

What was worse was when I opened my eyes dazzling emerald pools graced my features, instead of the cool azure ones I had hoped to meet.

* * *

**Author's note:** Forgive the lengthened chapter, it will not happen again. I got a bit carried away whilst typing, and trying to split the chapter into two parts was a complete disaster. I do hope this was still a good update nonetheless. Special thanks to my super special awesome friend **Ray S.** (or as I call him, my 'neko-chan') for beta-ing this chapter for me during **Most Unlikely Angel's** study break. Poor girl had to spend her Christmas in the books…good luck hun!


	7. The Fame Monster

**Disclaimer:**** Inspired to write, inspired to own, only able to accomplish the former thus far.**

**A/N: **Hello fanfictioners, I'm here again with yet another chapter of this story. Please pardon the late update, school was truly a bother. I thank you all for your kind, wonderful, INSPIRING reviews for the last chapter, it makes writing that much more fun =D Special shout outs to **BlackKitt, sandsnowstorm** and **MythCreatorWriter** for their really long, excitable and awesome reviews that got me on a high to keep writing this despite hitting major roadblocks along the way, and let's not forget all my other special reviewers and readers, those that alert, favourite, or simply hit my page. You guys make my day, thanks for the support :) Do enjoy, sorry about the wait!

Note:

- change in scene

-O-O- change in POV (same scene)

**Chapt****er 7: The Fame Monster**

_You have__ been cordially invited to the Victoria's Secret Halloween Bash_

'_Ghoulish & Glam'_

_on_

_Saturday, October 31__st_

_9.00 P.M_

_a__t the_

_Hyatt Regency Columbus Hotel_

_350 North High Street,_

_Columbus, OH._

* * *

Taking another sip of fine Chivas Regal, I pressed my fingers tensely against my temple in hopes of alleviating the migraine gradually making its way to my head. I had recently finished rummaging through hoards of statistics that ensured KaibaCorp remained the leading competitor in the gaming and marketing industry; that stunt Devlin pulled a month back was enough to fire three leading directors who failed to inform me of his convention tour, not to mention the duel disk he had been feverishly working on right beneath my very nose.

If he thought for one second that my temporary leave from Japan would dull my business skills, he was dead wrong.

With reading glasses adjusted, nimble fingers rattled against plastic in another fanatical attempt to restore my pride as the king of the gaming industry, lavishing each 'click' as though another hundred million yen had just been deposited in KaibaCorp's name.

"You getting ready any time soon Seto?"

"I won't be clocking out until three in the morning Mokuba, so you may go on and dine without me." My face never left the bright screen before me, but as he casually slung a piece of paper my way I found my eyes darting for a brief moment to investigate the foreign object.

"Read it to me."

"I did, like 2 hours ago! Don't tell me you're gonna stay cooped up in this hole all day Seto? You haven't left your room for a second except to use the bathroom!" Mokuba sighed in frustration, his features much like my own when I'm in the processing of scolding him. I had to chuckle at the irony.

"Did you not challenge me after breakfast to several laps in the pool?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And did we not go _Mezzo_ _Italian_ today for lunch?" I asked, attention still geared towards the numbers rolling before me.

"That was for lunch!"

"Your question was Mokuba, if I was going to stay cooped up in this hole all day. I haven't dear brother, and you bore witness to all such events. Now, if you don't mind I have a conference call to attend to."

"You mean more pink slips to share out?" he laughed, lightly tapping my shoulder to signal his departure.

"In case you change your mind, I placed something out for you to wear on the bed. All these nice clothes and he never wears them…"

He meant well, and I'd admit for a 23 year old my social standings were reduced to attending galas meant solely for enticing future investors, and scoping out the lonely few who considered themselves 'competitors'. But I'm not your average 23 year old, having run a major conglomerate at the tender age of 17 and maintain its success thus far. Newfound resolution chiming sweetly in my head, I returned to business as usual.

Let the torment begin.

-O-O-

It was the fifth outfit I tried out, and with a mere half hour left to throw something on and doll myself up for the party I was caught in quite the indecisive pickle.

_Sigh_.

Tonight was going to be a defining moment in my career as a model. Under the guise of a "Halloween Bash", many potential modelling agency scouts were using the opportunity to observe potential clientele in their 'natural environment' before setting up an interview. After the Kate Moss incident, most agencies take heed to such events least they hire another pretty promising face that will bring nothing but negative press.

I received this information as a tip off from Ms. Klum about the true nature of the event; after seeing how hard I worked for the past three months to reclaim the coveted title as 'Angel', she saw it in my best interest that I start venturing forth and solidify myself in the industry. I owe her my life after this, literally.

Newfound zeal at hand I searched even more hysterically to find the right outfit that will knock 'em dead and show that I'm a force to be reckoned with, and do justice to Heidi's spy work in the process.

Fifteen minutes left, and still nothing caught my eye!

I had reached the very end of my petit closet, and there it was hanging as daintily as the day it was stored away. It was a short, emerald green tube dress that glittered like the night sky, a Christmas present that I knew cost mother a hefty bit from her pay check. When Mai started taking me on shopping outings with her, occasionally buying me a few new outfits when the payroll came bountiful, I saw the envy in mom's eyes despite trying to show her gratitude to the younger wealthier woman. I saw how it ground against her every nerve to know that she was inept to buy the things I was being offered, and despite my many attempts at refusing the gifts, Mai insisted she buy them for me if just to see me wear something refreshing when we go out.

My mother's pride seemed to overpower her finances the day she bought me that dress, but I knew she had her reasons and I was grateful all the more for it. Sure it wouldn't be one of the more classy designer ensembles that most of the party attendees would be wearing, but it had greater value than the fashion world could ever attach to it.

Recalling the event was a Halloween party, I quickly got to work on my makeup to look as "glamorously ghoulish" as possible. What I ended up creating was a Tinkerbell incarnate considering the effect the fairy glitter dust brought to my features, but with no time to spare it would have to do. Teasing my hair with a brush I allowed my long auburn locks to flow loosely, pinning a few small butterfly clips in my hair for added effect. I completed the ensemble with nude stockings and green pumps given to me by my favourite blonde fashionista.

_Honk! Honk!_

The taxi I hired for the night finally arrived, and with not a second to spare I grabbed the nearest black clutch purse I had and at last made my way to the fateful event.

* * *

It was evident that no regards at expense was paid at decorating the event, with even the infamous pink carpet signature to Victoria's Secret rolled out, elegantly guiding its guests into the hotel's ballroom. Ghoul with a glamorous twist was kept strongly in coordination with the theme of the party, as strings of sparkling spider web was draped around the magnificent chandelier and ceiling, complete with creepy critters, and renditions of famous model poses of the past were carved from the pumpkins favoured for the season, lighting the lounge areas with a subtle pink glow.

Music was soon blasted in my ears as the DJ changed the track to another upbeat song, attempting to attract more guests to the neon lit marble dancefloor. Looking around I saw more people clothed in simple cocktail wear rather than costumed, but before the heat of embarrassment could rise to my face, Lady Gaga passed by reminding me that I wasn't alone in my unique fashion choice. I couldn't help but silently smile at her latest contraption of clothing.

Unfortunately I was not given a moment of peace to enjoy the festive environment as the minute I accepted the shrimp from the passing waiter, a few of the media guests were casually making their way to my side, the glint of a new hot story blazing in their prying eyes.

"Shizuka darling, kiss kiss," the vermin entertainment journalist called Ashlan Gorse bellowed, champagne flute delicately clutched beneath well manicured fingers. I just knew her purpose was to try and get that one-on-one interview with me, but I refused to give her the honour of twisting my words around and desecrating both my name and Duke's in the process.

"Ashlan, always the pleasure to see you." _Yeah right._

"Interesting ensemble, care you say who you're wearing?" No cameras or microphone were involved, only a nonchalant pose from the older woman awaiting a reply as though her question was harmless chatter.

"Just something my personal stylist concocted. If you may excuse me, I'd like to enjoy the night before reading your filth in the morning" and without another word I gracefully made my way to the bar to relieve the lump in my throat. That was a hell of a façade I played for her, but I had to grow a spine somehow and stand up to those low lives.

Although I kept my promise and discontinued a relationship with Duke, the man was still persistent in taking me out with him almost everywhere he went during his stay in America, making no reservations at keeping his affection for me on a low key. I was practically thrust into the limelight I had been feverishly avoiding except when necessary, and although it brought great publicity to my name, I was never recognized as anything more than 'The Dungeon Master's hot model flame'.

So I counted his departure last week as a blessing for it gave me a chance to mature into the model I have been working towards being. However, no one seem to care how many magazine spreads I did or catwalks I dominated, for they were all more interested in whether Duke and I would maintain a long distance relationship, one that I hadn't cared much for. I would always have a soft spot in my heart for Duke, but the feelings we shared were one-sided, and in the pit of my stomach I feared the worst where my heart was leading me.

* * *

Releasing the tension in my arms with a good old fashion stretch, I took the small break as an opportunity to glimpse at the clock on my work station and evaluate my progress. Almost midnight and I've completed enough reports to last the rest of the month that I'll be here, not too shabby.

I could rest for a minute before continuing work on the latest duel disk I had been modifying for months now, but every minute lost is another decline in revenue. It's a sacrifice, but one that must be made.

_Ring. Ring._

Who the hell could be calling me at this ungodly hour?

Glancing at the flashing number on my screen I see it is none other than my darling brother, hopefully not beckoning me to drive him home from the party after having yet another alcoholic indiscretion. I hadn't known when he developed such a liking to alcohol, but I swear the instant we return home I'm burning the liquor cabinet to the ground, minus the one I have en cognito in my personal study quarters.

"Speak."

"Seto? Seto are you there? I'm hardly hearing you!" he screamed into the mouth piece, his voice drowned with each boom of the bass speakers behind him.

"Mokuba, go into another room and converse with me there, now!"

"Converse? No I'm not wearing my Converse shoes tonight."

"Get in another room!"

"Boom? Yeah the music is booming, didn't know you liked this techno stuff," he chuckled heartedly.

The conversation was pointless, so I hung up and text messaged him my orders. In no time he called back within a more audible environment.

"Sorry bout that Seto, this place is just crazy with celebs dancing and really having a great time. And guess what, I've only had one screwdriver thus far!"

He sounded so proud of his accomplishment; if only he could see the disappointment and fury etched on my features.

"Your first and last if you intend on staying in this country with me much longer," I practically growled at him. The message seemed to translate quite well as nervous laughter was followed thereafter.

"You done with those reports yet?" he managed to say, voice still somewhat shaken at my initial demand.

"Yeah, but I still have much—"

"No you don't. You are taking a break tonight before I come home and find out that you've worked yourself into a stroke. Seto, all you ever do is freakin' work all day, and now you're given a chance to socialize with _real_ people _your age_ and you refuse? Give me a break big brother!"

His exasperation at my work ethic humoured me, but his youthful mind had much to understand about the responsibilities bestowed upon me as company CEO.

"One day you'll understand Mokuba, I'm going back to my work."

"No, you're going to stay here and listen to me." A breath was taken, enough to build up the courage to continue to defy me before his lecture ensued.

"You're one of the best CEOs out there in the freakin' world Seto, you and everyone else knows that. No wonder KaibaCorp is practically ruling the whole of Japan's economy! If you really are as good as everyone _knows_ you are, then taking one night out to relax and enjoy the luxurious life you lead will not send the company spiralling into debt. If that's your mentality, then I'm ashamed to succeed you as CEO if this is what it takes to be on top."

He hung up after releasing an audible sigh of desolation, and the pang I felt at his words was enough to send me to the shower and head to the event. He was right, taking a night out won't destroy the company, because I'm the best there is and tonight would be just another occasion to show the world how a real businessman runs things.

* * *

"Care for a drink Miss Shizuka?"

Pulling from my masochistic thought about being romantically involved with the devil himself, I soon realized I was staring into the eyes of another demon; Britannia, the tall statuesque intern that almost cost me my career a few months back. She was serving as a bartender for the night, most likely in hopes of returning on Ms. Turney's good side.

"Um, just a glass of water please; I don't drink alcohol."

The most grotesque expression took over her face, competing with the decorative ghouls in the ballroom, as she held her heart tightly simulating a cardiac arrest.

"What kind of celebrity are you? You have access and the money to the best booze in the world and you refuse? If I were…" she began, but quickly brushed off the comment as a bitter twist contorted her mouth before she regained her former composure.

"At least have sparkling water, or a soda or something so your peers think it's a chaser; that way you won't look like that much of a loser. No offence of course," she quickly added.

"A coca-cola sounds fine then, thank you." With a curt nod she proceeded to gather a glass for the cold beverage.

"Shizuka come dance with me!" one of my comrades beckoned as she hurried to my side, pulling me away from my position on the barstool in an attempt to hasten my movements.

"Hey, I didn't even get my drink as yet!"

"I'll make another when you return, go ahead and have some fun," Britannia offered. I was skeptical at first about her motives, but Adriana's persistence in my dancing with her removed all doubts for that moment if just to permit some enjoyment in my night.

-O-O-

The first place I needed to attend to was the bar. If I were ever going to survive the night, I was definitely going to need a strong stimulant to seduce me into thinking this was 'fun'. Upon entering the ballroom, I had spotted Mokuba in the lounge area playing comedian to an audience of supposed A-list celebrities, but the scene seemed too foreign for my tastes to interrupt.

Yes, a quiet corner by the bar musing on duel disk designs and dabbling them down on napkins was my oasis amidst this chaos. I settled into my haven and proceeded to order a glass of soothing vodka when the most disturbing sight caught my attention.

Naïve to the trouble that awaited her, the red-haired beauty in green basked in her mirth with her friends after a hearty dance before quickly grabbing the drink served to her, eager to quench her dehydrated body as she poured the filth into her mouth. The bartender was clever, and snuck the packet neatly in her palm as she poured the drink into the glass, fusing drug with drink as the carbonate reacted to the contaminant. The girl seemed unfazed at first, giving the effervescence in her glass a quick examine, but not well enough before she sealed her fate.

To the untrained eye you'd think nothing of the scene, but having once encountered such a familiar dilemma with someone foolish enough to think they could spike my brother's virgin Shirley Temple, I could practically taste the Rohypnol as it slithered down her slender throat. She asked for another before walking off to greet her peers once more, and I used the opening to have a few words with the supposed bartender as she proceeded to take my order.

"Grey Goose, straight, and I'll pass on the roofies thanks." She looked at me aghast, but not because I'd caught her in the act.

"If you think for one second that I'd place another woman's life on the line like that, then you must be the ruthless bastard everyone claims you are." She handed me the drink, challenging me with strong dark eyes.

"So you admit to drugging her?"

"A little Ecstasy never killed anyone. Besides, that stick-in-the-mud needs to learn to relax, so I figured I'd help a friend. And before you can even think about reporting what I did, remember this; you're partying with the celebs now where the booze runs like water and drugs are sold like candy, and no one is going to believe she didn't pay me to slip it in her drink so she could casually acquire her sin."

The bitch was right. This world of glitz and glamour promises to make all your Hollywood dreams come true, and in an instant it sucks you into its dark crevices of addictions and rehab, a tumultuous rollercoaster ride of high moments and downward spirals till you become nothing more than last week's news and today's tragedy. The modelling lifestyle breathed such moments; no one would believe she was spiked.

"Why not forget about the minor incident and just enjoy the show?" She nodded in the direction of the model chugging down one final glass before climbing onto the nearest table as the next track begun, seemingly played just for her.

_I know I may be young__  
__But I've got feelings, too__  
__And I need to do what I feel like doing__  
__So let me go and just listen_

"Hey Seto, isn't that Shizuka?" I hadn't known when he appeared, but Mokuba was now at my side leading me towards the small crowd gathering to see the table dancer show off her moves. So it was her, the girl from the convention, this time donned as some sort of fairy or nymph looking as innocent as the last time I saw her. But watching her now...

Her body language was extremely sensual, quite contrary to the naïve girl I knew that always faltered every time she tried to strut the runway. The drug was taking its toll on her, but a part of me had to wonder how much of it really contributed to the vixen now gyrating in the air as she geared up for the first verse to commence.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl__  
__Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world__  
__Always sayin' little girl don't step into the club__  
__Well, I'm just tryin' to find out why 'cause dancing's what I love_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh__  
__Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh__  
__Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh_

Hips rocking back and forth, and body tensely pushing forth a generous bosom into the face of her spectators mimicking the harsh breathing of the songstress, she sexily flipped her hair for her audience before slowly ascending to stand once more and continue her performance. I do believe she is modelling the wrong runway; all she needs now is a pole and she'll be fully consumed in her element.

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy__  
__But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy__  
__What's practical, what's logical, what the hell who cares?__  
__All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

_I'm a slave for you__  
__I cannot hold it, I cannot control it__  
_

"She's amazing!" Mokuba heartedly commented, quite enjoying the spectacle before him.

"She's drugged. Get her down before she makes more of a fool of herself please."

"Are you serious Seto?" he asked quite baffled that I would declare such a thing, but the grave look I shot him proved this was no laughing matter. He moved to the forefront of the crowd putting forth his hand for her to take so we could carry her aside and sober her up, but she mistook his chivalry as an opening to bring her dancing to ground level.

_I'm a slave for you__  
__I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it_

Passing the many lustful males her way, the vixen caressed faces as she walked on by, tempting and teasing her contenders for a dance until she locked eyes with me. Inwardly I dared her to bring her sex show near me, but it seemed that was my biggest mistake of the night.

Those around us foresaw her moves and decided to help her gain my full attention. A chair suddenly appeared behind me as though anticipating this fateful moment the entire night, and as she drew nearer she tried to push me down to sit. Last I checked I wasn't the mutt, and I refused to go down without a fight wanting nothing to do with this display. But her peers thought otherwise as two equally strong men guided me to my seat with a forceful shove, ensuring that I was not going to rise from my spot until she was done.

_Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me_

_To another time and place_

If I wanted a lapdance I would have joined a gentleman's club, but it seemed for once the events of my life were beyond my control. At least she was fully clothed. Despite my inner protests and face of disgust however, I couldn't help the sensation that was steadily descending to my loins. Kami almighty I'm getting aroused, and by _her_ of all people.

The crowd continued their cheers of delight, but I felt her pace begin to decline a bit as she turned to face me, eyes wide with desire and lust, and hips still gyrating as she ground against my groin. Her hands soon roamed along the exposed portion of my chest made open by the tailored slit in my shirt, but as swiftly as contact was made it ended, and despite my rational side silently thanking the brevity of the contact, my primal urges begged for more. This dance surely needed to end now.

_Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me__  
__Leaving behind my name and age_

With that final line of the bridge sung she collapsed onto my shoulders, exhausted most likely, and hands slung round my neck making the scene look all too compromising. As the crowd around us became more congested, Mokuba took that as his cue to come to my aid and get us the hell out. As light as she seemed, the dead weight she was packing made it difficult for Mokuba to carry her himself, so I gave him the keys instead to bring the car around so I could escape from the commotion with the damsel.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you and Shizuka an item now? Was this just a mere coincidence? Does Devlin know about you two?" a blonde reporter screamed as she fought her way tooth and nail to get closer to hear my response. But I gave her not a chance as I shoved harder at the patrons who refused to let us pass.

I saw the Audi pull up towards the curb, and I could've care less how I may have destroyed the leather interior as I quickly placed her inside to lie down whilst I took over the driver's seat from Mokuba. I looked back to inspect our guest passenger and for a moment her eyes began to flutter, the few words she spoke garbled as she tried to make sense of her environment.

"Shizuka, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, but all the girl could do was slowly turn her head in his direction before her body gave up the fight and forced her into a slumber so her system could recover.

"Where to now Seto?"

"I would take her home but I don't have the keys to her apartment, and asking them to let us in with her in this condition will do us no good."

"You know where she lives?" he asked with a petit impish grin, fishing for the facts within my statement.

"If you're done I'd like to focus on finding a secure location to hold her away from the media frenzy."

"You do know where she lives!" A look of pure disbelief and humour was etched all over his face; I could punch him for thinking as perversely as he was.

"Long story, don't bother questioning it."

"Yeah right, you're giving me details when we're settled! Big brother's got game after all," he chuckled.

"OW!" Now he really deserved the punch. "So we're taking her to our place then?" he commented after taking note of the direction we were headed.

"It'll be less conspicuous than going to a hotel, and it'll give us a chance to let her detox before she goes back in public."

"It's moments like these I wish people would get to see the real you, the compassionate brother that you are," Mokuba silently mused, turning to his window to drink in the night life before him.

So I'm not as devious as people think, but the reason that this girl is getting the better end of that stick is beyond me. There is something about her I can't quite figure out, and tonight she proved she has just as many layers as I do beneath our respective façades. Maybe we're more alike than I'm comfortable admitting, but until her gullibility escapes her shall she gain my respect.

As gorgeous as she is, she's still a child at heart, one that—

Wait…did I just say she's gorgeous?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to **Most Unlikely Angel** for beta-ing this fic for me. It could have come out better than I had planned, especially the ending, but prolonged writing kinda killed the vibes for me I'm sorry. I do hope I was still able to produce something worthy of your reading time, and before I get sued let me disclaim the song used. Sexy dance hit was courtesy Britney Spears, a fav of mine called "Slave 4 you".


	8. Careful, Your Wings are Showing

**Disclaimer: It's been two years and counting since this story has been posted, and STILL I do not own Seto Kaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers and writers. This update was definitely posted way behind schedule, and I must extend sincere apologies for this. It has been a fun ride thus far, and without the support of you guys I'm not sure if the vigour to keep going would have lasted. Such is not the case of course, and so I present to you the next instalment of Model Behaviour. Special shout outs to **sandsnowstorm** for one of the most encouraging reviews ever, you really made my day :) Thanks for the support you have given thus far! Also, another special shout out must be made to my darling imouto-chan **Serenity's Ghost** for giving me that inspirational kick in the butt that I needed to keep pushing forward despite writer's block, love you sis! And as always, thank you to all my other special reviewers, readers, those that favourite, alert, or simply hit my page. You really make writing all the more fun!

Note:

- change in scene

-O-O- change in POV (same scene)

**Chapt****er 8: Careful, Your Wings are Showing**

The rich scent of expensive cologne tickled my nose, and lit my body with a desire to drown further into the depths of the sensual aroma the more I breathed into my pillow. Not wanting my euphoria to end just yet, I cuddled closer to the fluffy cushion and forced my eyes to remain shut, the cotton pillow casing feeling like silk beneath my fingers, the fragrance continuing to dance merrily about my nasal senses.

I never knew dreamland could smell this good.

Alas the sun thought my sleep prolonged as it peered through the curtains with a sharp stream of light, striking the very lids that refused to greet it. Alright Mr. Sun, I can take a hint.

Rising from my sleeping position, I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head embrace me, the sensation as pleasant as the sound of a thousand school bells beating against my very brain. The pain was so intense that at first I didn't realize that the space I was in was not a familiar one, but once my head eased for a moment if just to allow my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, I soon came to realize that I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

My room had grown twice its original size, and bright lavender curtains once adorning simple windows had transformed into royal blue drapes of the finest quality, accenting French windows that framed the outside world like a landscape painting. The bed I laid on also seemed to have increased in size, and was now adorned with satin sheets to match the rich tones of the curtains, not to mention I gained a few extra pieces of furniture polished with fine teak oil.

After I had finished marvelling at my keen observations, alarm bells began blaring in my head flashing the sign "not your room" feverishly until my body took action.

I hurriedly jumped off the bed and made a dash for the nearest exit, but not before passing a standing full length mirror, catching enough of a glimpse of myself to turn back and ensure what I saw wasn't a hallucination.

Adorning my petite frame was a white designer shirt three sizes too big for me, and boxers with a cartoon print of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I was wearing men's clothing, which could only mean one thing; something very bad happened last night!

I ran back to the bed and stripped it of its cover sheet, checking the white mattress for any tell-tale signs of certain activities that might have led to my new wardrobe and residence. Okay, no blood or any...fluids...so _that_ didn't happen last night. But then, where are my clothes, and more importantly, where am I?

"Knock knock, I'm coming in!" a male voice called out to me from behind the bedroom door. Unsure of whether to run and hide or fight for my life, I grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and ran closer to the door, ready to swing at my kidnapper the moment he entered my room.

He entered back first, and as soon as I caught that flash of black hair, I charged at his head with the lamp full throttle. He fell to the ground upon impact with a loud 'thump'; I had knocked him out cold. Taking a moment to observe my captor I soon realized I had made a grave mistake.

The loud crash had attracted the attention of the maid who was nearby, and soon she was at her master's side, face mortified at the scene before her.

"Aye Dios Mio, what have you done to the young master?"

She stole the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

He didn't take long to recover; he jokingly thanked his hard head for that. I still couldn't help but feel utterly guilty for my actions, no matter how justified he claimed they were. I could have seriously hurt him, but he brushed the issue aside as though it were child's play, and to show he held no ill feelings, Mokuba invited me to have breakfast with him on his bedroom veranda, the same breakfast he was escorting on a trolley for me to have in the room I was staying in.

"I feel silly for still saying this, but I can't help but feel I haven't apologized enough...I'm really sorry Mokuba." A small tear escaped from the dam I had maintained thus far, and the more I looked at the icepack on his head, the guiltier I felt about what I had done.

"Please, I should be thanking you for this. Now I finally have an excuse to speak to Isabella's daughter; she's studying to be a nurse, and I wouldn't mind providing her with all the practice she needs." His words as suggestive as they were, dwindled in meaning once you took a glance at that innocent face that was full of talk and no real action. He may be attempting a playboy attitude of the classic handsome teenage boy, but beneath that facade was the same old Mokuba, playful, lovable, and a true gentleman at heart.

"Here you are señor Mokuba," the maid Isabella said as she placed a plate of fresh blueberry pancakes in front of Mokuba, the butter melting on top sinfully teasing your tastebuds the more you indulged in the sight.

"Muchas gracias, Isabella!"

"For you, señorita." Before me she placed a bowl of hot, steamy soup.

"Um...thank you." I hadn't expected such for breakfast, but Mokuba upon seeing the confusion on my face quickly interjected.

"It's to help you feel better after what happened last night."

Help me feel better? I don't recall being sick last night. What did exactly happen at that party?

I voiced my concern, and with a grave face he gave a response I would have never expected.

"You were drugged; the bartender spiked your drink with Ecstasy, and before we knew it you were gone, dancing on tables and what not. Seto was at the bar and saw what happened, but by then it was too late. You eventually collapsed after giving him a..._ahem_...lap dance, and we took you home from there. Lucky for us Isabella forgot something back at the house, so she was able to dress you into something more comfortable; you puked on your dress in the car."

As he recalled the fine details of what occurred hot tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do or say, much less what to think. There were important business clients there, reporters, colleagues, heck my boss was there and they all bore witness to my act of shame. I was sure to be fired after this, how could I have been so foolish to accept anything that scumbag Brittania made for me? I should have known better...Kaiba was right; I wasn't cut out for this business.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." Mokuba attempted to pull me free of my self-berating, drying the damp tears on my cheek with the back of his hand and tilting my chin upwards to face him.

"Seto called Sharen this morning and scheduled a meeting with her tomorrow so you can confront the issue at hand and make a public declaration on the matter together. Don't worry about it; if it's one thing my brother knows how to do is negotiate a damn good business deal. That...and firing people," he joked, earning a small laugh on my behalf despite feeling utterly crestfallen.

I felt an ounce of hope restored knowing well the power of the mighty Seto Kaiba, and on that note my stomach reminded me that breakfast was getting cold. Examining the soup before me, I noticed it was a home favourite of mine. Spoon in hand I scooped up a generous amount, blowing slightly before having a taste. It was the best miso soup I had ever eaten.

"You seem to be enjoying your meal," Mokuba quipped. I blushed a bit at being caught scoffing down my soup, but looking at his once stacked plate of pancakes now practically licked clean, the guilt dissipated almost immediately.

"You're one to talk, I can't believe there were once 6 pancakes on your plate!"

"Touché" and we both laughed at our poor table manners.

"I didn't know Isabella could make such great soup, Japanese nonetheless."

"Oh Isabella didn't make it, Seto did."

My hand stopped short of my mouth upon hearing that statement; there was no way I just heard right!

"Excuse me?"

"He's no great chef, but he's apt with the little things. Apparently dad made us miso soup whenever we got sick, so it's second nature for him to make it. It was the first and only thing he learnt to make from him before the accident..." He paused mid-sentence and chose not to complete it, preferring instead to drown his grief with the remainder of his orange juice. I wanted to console him, but I knew too well over time words of sympathy heal as well as a handful of salt on an open wound. I chose instead to meet his face with my warmest of smiles when he looked up, and he seemed to understand the message conveyed in it.

"Anyway, I should leave you to your meal. Isabella should be back soon with some proper clothes for you to wear, though I must say you look like a babe in my boxers and Seto's shirt." Flashing me a flirtatious smile enough to make me blush hard at his statement, he gathered his breakfast wares from the table and left them on the trolley for Isabella to collect.

"Oh before you leave Mokuba!"

"Yeah?"

"Um...do you know where your brother is? I...I should thank him for all that he's done for me, that you both have done. I could have been in a great deal of trouble if you both didn't come to my rescue, so thank you" and I rushed to his side, giving him the tightest, most gracious hug I could ever give anyone. He returned the gesture much to my pleasure.

"It's never a problem to help a friend." He glanced at his wristwatch briefly before addressing me again. "Seto should be in the indoor pool by now for his mid-morning laps; it's on the ground floor to the right of the foyer. I'll be in the living room playing some video games if you need me after, that's to the left of the foyer." With that he saluted me his farewell, leaving me in privacy to ponder on all that transpired that led me to their residence.

Once again Seto Kaiba, ice prince of Domino City, came to my rescue in the moment when I needed someone the most. But why...why would he care what became of me?

There was only one person that could answer those questions, so without a second thought I placed my empty wares on the trolley and made my way to the pool area.

* * *

The room was dimly lit by the candelabra adorning the stone walls, the likes of Johann Sebastian Bach engulfing the closed quarters with its dramatic symphony of one of the most revered cello solos to date. Studying art in high school gave me an opportunity to appreciate fine music such as this, and I respected Kaiba all the more for choosing such a piece during his moment of relaxation and exercise.

His movements in the water were clean and swift, long strokes of his arms and powerful legs piercing the liquid like a sharpened knife would paper. It was simply majestic watching him manoeuvre like that, and accompanied with the soothing sounds of one of my favourite classical composers I was hypnotized by this man and his motions.

Abruptly he ended his swim, pulling himself from out of the water in line where I stood. I was awestruck as to how he sensed my presence, but I wouldn't put it against him to say he felt a "disturbance in the force". Passing me straight he headed to the chaise lounge chair on the far wall where his towel resided, and as he dried off his face I took the chance to soak in the body usually hidden beneath expensive suits and trench coats.

He stood tall and strong on legs carved by Grecian sculptors, muscles pulsating from the vigorous training it underwent a few minutes ago. I wouldn't have taken him as the speedos kind of guy, but I had to admit it suited him well, and I didn't mind one bit. The swimwear after all, accentuated his finest assets nicely. His torso was lean and showed off 6 neat abdominals trimmed almost to perfection, and his biceps were more muscular than I had imagined, exuberating masculine strength and physique. If the girls back home got even a taste of what I was receiving now, they'd have died of severe blood loss from their noses.

"Finished staring as yet?" He asked with a tinge of playful seduction. His comment took me by surprise, and as I opened my mouth to retort I realized it was already agape much to my horror. He smirked at my apprehension, and ran his fingers teasingly through damp chocolate bangs as though testing the limits of my blushing. He knew the power his body held over women, and I was ashamed to say I was futile towards it, reluctantly giving him the blush he so desired on my behalf. Bastard.

-O-O-

She stood there, arms folded with a face painted red turned away from me, and the cutest pout I have ever seen on a woman adorning her lush pink lips. I couldn't stop the smirks from coming the more I lavished in the attention I was gaining from her. Course, she'd never know the silent effect seeing her clad in nothing but _my_ shirt and my brother's boxers had on me, an effect that was beginning to manifest itself in my swimsuit the more I indulged in the seductive sight.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you," she said, pulling my thoughts from very dark, naughty places. Her posture was more relaxed as she lowered her hands and softened her features, taking a few precarious steps my way.

"I just wanted to say thanks...thank you, for last night, and for everything that you've done for me." A smile was offered, and returned with a simple "Hn" on my behalf. I finished the last of my hair drying and draped the towel around my neck, wanting nothing more than for her to leave before she noticed a particular area was growing in size.

"Well you've cut my midday swim 10 minutes short, so if you don't mind I rather you spare me any more of your offerings of gratitude—"

"Why'd you do it?" Her words were gentle yet abrupt, and caught me off-guard. What on earth was she really asking?"

"Excuse?"

"Why'd you do it? Why did you save me last night? And not just last night...why...why do you keep coming to my aid when I seem to be in trouble?"

She challenged me now with eyes of pure curiosity, strong enough to compete with the incredulous look I was sure my face was contorted into. A question that had plagued my mind since the first time the damsel ended up in my arms at her debut was at last vocalized, and to this day the answer never truly came to mind.

"Reflexes I suppose."

"Reflexes?" Throwing her arms in the air clearly exasperated at my reply, she paced in small circles around the area where she stood, rambling nonsensically to herself before summing up enough courage to come face to face with me. She gathered some serious balls pretty damn fast to come headstrong and demanding my way.

"So you're telling me you saved me because it's so naturally imbedded in your good soul to come to the rescue of every damsel in distress? _The_ hardass Seto Kaiba who doesn't give a damn about anything that doesn't have the name 'Kaiba' attached to it, is suddenly a godsend to mankind? I'm not five years old Mr. Kaiba, try again please, this time with the truth."

"Are you calling me a liar, after all that I did for you?" The nerve of this ungrateful creature.

"I'm calling you on your bluff. I don't believe you'd do such a thing unless it benefited you in some way, _especially_ to me!"

"Like I intentionally wanted to give you such damn special treatment." This girl was starting to get on my last nerves with her accusations. I show her kindness, a rare feat to anyone other than my brother, and she slaps it back in my face. How dare her!

"Next time I'll be sure to leave your sorry ass hanging in a dumpster if that's where you end up, since I'm such a fucking heartless bastard. Now if you're done 'thanking' me get the hell out of my sight."

I stormed off without another word wanting nothing more to do with that woman, but I got as far as four feet away from her before she exclaimed "wait" and ran towards me, hugging me tightly from behind as if attempting to stop me from walking away from her. I froze, shocked at the audacity of this girl to hold me back the way she was doing now, but mainly surprised at how her body trembled against my damp back. Was she...crying?

My initial response of shoving her off and continuing my pace didn't kick into gear as it normally would, partly because I felt the small vibrations from her mouth against my back as she attempted to speak amidst soft sobs, and I was curious as to what she could possibly have to say after slandering me.

"Sumimasen..." was the soft apology uttered. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, I just...couldn't believe you could be so nice after all the horrible things people have said about you. Please forgive me Mr. Kaiba."

She released me at last, and I was amazed to see that she was down on all fours, body and head bent as low as they could go to the ground, and palms facing inward neatly placed before her. She was actually begging for my forgiveness; this woman never ceases to astound me.

"I think you've grovelled enough, now stop embarrassing yourself and get up."

Looking up with a face of uncertainty, she was met with a small nod of reassurance that my harsh words were a sign of acceptance of her apology. She returned the gesture with a bright smile.

Despite finally being able to leave the room and get dressed, I once again found myself stopping in curiosity at the antics of this girl. She had taken a seat by the edge of the pool, and was humming along to the tune emitted from the speakers. Since when was she culturally refined, and why the hell was I even sparing her a thought?

"What do you know about Bach?"

With a smile of sheer bliss and eyes half-hooded as she basked more into the melody, she simply replied, "Only that his violin concerto in A minor is one of my favourites."

It didn't take long for me to seat myself next to her as I learnt what this woman of many traits was truly about. I didn't ask for a life story, but as the conversation flowed I found myself genuinely wanting to know more about her and what brought her here. Apparently this modelling gig was the end all to a period of financial drought for her mother, despite her calling being in art and design. She turned down a scholarship to attend the Tokyo University of the Arts because she couldn't go to school without books and other basic supplies, and the man she once called father was too busy attending to his many whores and gambling vices to help fund the lives of his children. At the end of the day, her mother saw her looks as an easy way out and she took it, knowing well it'd not only make her mother happy, but benefit them both in the long run.

"Isn't it about time to start living for yourself?" I posed the question easily as I continued to stare at the placid waters before me, sweet music ringing in my ears.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You should have earned a fair amount of money by now to get a head start in something other than revealing your body to the public for their viewing pleasure. Besides, hasn't it caused you enough trouble as it is?" I was sure she would have taken offence to that remark, but either she matured and learnt to take criticism, or she thought no different as she gave a fair response to the comment.

"After last night, I'm positive I'll have to pay for damage control rather than the other way around, and sadly the money isn't flowing at the rate I need it to." The serene mood had sunk into a more desolate one as she hung her head low, using the tips of her toes to fiddle with the surface of the water as if distorting her reflection would better represent how she felt about herself. I wasn't about to allow her to throw a damn pity party, not in my presence.

"Worry about that tomorrow when we meet with Sharen. What's done is done, you can't change the past. You can however dust your ass from the floor and look towards a brighter future, one that _you_ channelled for yourself instead of playing marionette with mommy dearest. Imagine a Japan concerned with nothing better than improving on nuclear weapon technology and selling these weapons to the highest bidder without remorse of who's on the receiving end. That is what I steered us clear from when I decided to follow my own path and use my skills for something more constructive. It may not seem like much, but it sure is a hell of a lot better than what Gozaburo had intended for me."

"Wow...I...I didn't know that."

"Little to no one does, and I intend on keeping it that way." She gulped slightly as I gave her a stern look demanding her lips be sealed on what I so casually divulged to her. I think she got the message loud and clear.

"I will say though, you made a lot of sense just now. If they give me the chance I think I'll finish off my contract till the end of the year and start afresh with my art career, maybe I might get lucky and sell a painting or two?" She flashed me a smile of hope, and whilst I'm not a fan of wishing on lucky stars, I returned the optimism with a "Hn" of approval. Hard work after all, always gets you far in life.

"You know Mr. Kaiba, you're alright for a big mean corporate exec. Heck, I might even start to like you if you keep this up." And without skipping a beat she placed a swift kiss on my cheek before quickly rising from where she sat and dashing off, leaving me to simmer in my thoughts at what just happened.

What the hell did just happen? Oh no, she wasn't getting off the hook that easily!

Her laughter sold out her location in the living room where she was apparently indulged in a game of Need for Speed with Mokuba, the both of them catching fits as they crashed several times into the heavy traffic before them whilst attempting to race each other. As much as I wanted to disturb her much the same way she disturbed me earlier, I couldn't bring myself to tear that huge grin off her face as she was in pure bliss with that game. I was growing a soft spot for her I realized, and this time I didn't mind it one bit.

I left them be and proceeded to get dressed at last. Besides, I had a couple of phone calls to make to certain reporters to ensure my little model got the media clearance she deserved.

My little model...hn...I kinda like the sound of that.

* * *

And that my friends is a wrap for chapter 8! Gosh yet another long one, really sorry that I overdid it on the page limit again, I do hope the read wasn't a bad one. Thanks a million to my supreme beta **Most Unlikely Angel** and **Serenity's Ghost **for always being there and reviewing my work for me, and giving great suggestions to help improve my writing and the plot. I would have asked you guys to be gentle with the critique, but after my long departure I say bring it on! Thanks again for still supporting me despite the inconsistency in chapter posting, I love you guys! 3


End file.
